Deadly Secrets
by Niesie's.Ace.Of.Spades
Summary: ...We pulled back; he rested his forehead against mine and smiled at me. "So, does this make you my girlfriend now?" I laughed and kissed him again. Answering and silencing him at the same time. My life just got a thousand times better… nothing can destroy it now that I have the one person I've loved since I understood the meaning of love... ...Seth/OC...
1. The Meaning Behind Dreams

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only my OCs and the story's plot._

**HI! This is my first fanfic. so I hope you guys like and enjoy it!  
PLzz, re-read this chapter, I have made some big changes, such as the names.**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

**_*-The Meaning Behind Dreams-*_**

_Running, always running, and the worst part is I don't know what's chasing me. Trees surround me and my ears pick up the sound of my bare feet hitting the muddy forest floor, my heavy, unsteady breathing and the sound of twelve pairs of paws and growling echoing in my ear lobes. I am dressed in white, dirt covered and ripped, dress that stops above my knees and my hair matted to my face, which is covered with small scratches and mud._

_As I run, dodging trees and stumbling over uprooted tree roots, I feel the fear in my gut climb up my throat and expanding to my aching, exhausted limbs, almost causing my exhaustion to win and for me to collapse, waiting to get mauled to death by the fierce animals tracking my sent and gaining on my trail._

_I push my legs faster than any human would ever be able to run, my heart almost pounding out of my rid cage. Warm drops of salty liquid sliding down my cheeks, and only now do I realize I have been crying the entire time. The scene was perfectly planned as it started to rain; thunder and lightening sliced the haunting silence. _

_I started slipping on the wet and muddy ground, trying with all my might and the little energy I have left to not fall and lose my short unlived and unfulfilled life to these creatures of the night. My foot got caught in a tree branch and I fell to the ground, hitting my head full force on the forest floor, smearing the right side of my face with mud._

_My head started throbbing and a metallic stench mixed with the sent of the forest and the rain. A coppery colored substance dripped from a wide gash on my right temple, seeping down my cheek and down on the ruined white dress. _

_My vision blurred and more tears streaked down my face, I cried out in pain as I tried to stand, but a deathly pain shot up my left leg and I fell back onto the cold, wet, muddy earth. I heard the thumping of the twelve pairs of foot falls reaching nearer and nearer, as I lay here helplessly waiting for my horrible death to take me away from this cruel world, silently hoping that it will come painless and quick._

_The sound of angry snarls is the last I hear before the ripping of my thin dress and flesh bouncing in my ear lobes, and my screams of pain echoing of the walls of the forest, I never thought that dying would be so painful._

_The last thought that flashed in my head was "What did I do, to deserve such cruel death?" then the black pit of unconsciousness drowned all other thoughts._

I wake up with a start, sweat pouring off my body like rain from the clouds, shooting upright in my bedpanting from a loss of breath. I searched my surroundings and finding that I am in my bedroom, unharmed. I look at the alarm clock on my nightstand to find that it is only four in the morning.

I slowly pull myself out of my bed and walk over to my closet, grabbing a pair of running shorts and a purple spaghetti strap shirt and put on my running shoes.

I throw my hair into a ponytail and take my red IPod and my earphones. I silently make my way to the front door, trying not to wake my dad, brother and my sister.

I grabbed my set of house keys and head out the door, locking it then sliding the key into my pocket. I put my earphones in and start running.

The song 'If Today Was Your Last Day' by 'Nickelback' started playing, and ironically, it almost fit my mood.

As I ran, I felt all my worries and fear disappear. Running in the forest, that surrounded my house; this early always helps clear my mind. The forest is almost my second home, weird huh? The dream I had last night, or this morning, was that I died in the place I called my second home.

As I ran further into the forest, I felt myself detach from every thing on this planet, the feeling of becoming tired, being hungry and thirsty and the worries of my dream.

I only focused on my steady breathing, the path in front of me, and the music blaring in my ears. Weirdly I felt as if I'm being watched, but I just shrug it off I'm probably just being paranoid.

Salty air hits my nose, telling me that I'm near First Beach. Memories that my best friends and I made here flooded my mind, all of them are good, all except the day I lost one of my best friends.

**_Flashback_**

_Lacy, Aleera, Fallon and I were walking down the beach; our usually happy faces are tainted with frowns and sadness._

_We are always laughing and joking, but lately our moods have become depressed. In the past Month Lacy, Aleera, Fallon and I have lost our brothers to the LaPush cult. They don't speak to us, they are barely home and they have a short temper. Our parents don't even do anything except say that we should stay away from our own **brothers**! And that we must not anger them._

_The past weeks were really hard on every one, especially the Clearwater's. Harry Clearwater, whom is like my second father, passed away last week Monday due to a heart attack. Seth, my best friend aside from Lacy, took it really bad, and his older sister, Leah, did too. Leah's the older sister that is always there when you need her to be. Lacy, Fallon, Aleera and I all helped her heal when her boyfriend – and cult leader – Sam Uley, left her for her **cousin**, Emily Young._

_Anyway, do you know how maddening it is when you don't see your best friend for almost two weeks? I saw him at his dad's funeral, but he looked different and looked no one in the eye._

_Afterwards I tried speaking to him, but my dad said I should let him mourn, but that was **two frickken weeks ago**!_

_Yeah, it took me some time to except the loss of my mom, but not two weeks. And to make things more nerve wrecking is that when I went over to his house, Aunt Sue said that I should leave and stay away from him. That really hurt, I mean we grew up together and I kind of have a small, huge crush on him, but who wouldn't? He is frickken adorable and a gentleman at times._

_So here I am, walking on the beach with my best friends, doing nothing. Today is one of those rare sunny days here in LaPush, where the sun is shinning and there is not a cloud in the sky._

_My thoughts were interrupted by Aleera._

_"Oh my sugar coated candy!"_

_I follow her gaze and my eyes land on the most horrific sight ever. The LaPush cult playing soccer and they have a new member._

_Please, please say my vision is out of focus. I rub my eyes and look back at the scene playing before me, to find that it's the same as before._

_Playing as one of the defense players; stood the one and only Seth Clearwater shirtless; buff, cropped hair and sporting the cult tattoo on his right shoulder._

_I feel the lump rise in my throat as I stood there staring at him, my heart shattering into a million unfixable pieces. _

_"Don't worry Sophy, he's just a jerk," I hear Fallon, I think, say._

_Mustering up as much courage as I could, I trudge over to where he was standing, not caring that I could get hit by the ball or that I was interrupting their game. They all stopped and looked and me with an annoyed look, even my brother, all but Seth who just looked at the rocks and pebbles on the ground._

_I take a deep breath before speaking._

_"What happened to you, Seth?"_

_He didn't respond, just kept staring at the ground._

_"You of all people, really? You made a promise to me Seth; you promised that you wouldn't leave us, that you wouldn't leave me" I said, my voice cracking near the end._

_He still didn't look at me, but at least he replied._

_"I'm sorry, but we can't be friends anymore and I don't have time for this, you're just a waste of my time"_

_I'm sure that the people in Forks could here my heart shatter into a billion pieces the minute the words left his mouth._

_"W-wha-what? Y-you ca-can't be se-serious. I- I mean your, you're my best friend." I stuttered out, the lump in my throat affecting my speech._

_My best friend is leaving me for some **cult**? And he doesn't even have the decency to look me in the eyes._

_He stayed silent, and kept his gaze locked on the ground, which made me pissed off._

_"Look at me DAMNIT!" I screamed, not bothered by the other people around us. I saw him flinch, but his gaze didn't meet mine. I felt the tears I kept at bay, flood down my cheeks._

_I felt rage, sadness, loss and hurt at the same time and something in me just snapped, I couldn't take it any more I had to get out of here._

_"I hope you're happy with your new cult, because you're not my Seth any more. Stay away from me, and consider yourself an enemy now, I have **nothing **more to say to you." I seethed, turning away from him._

_"Wait,-" I said turning back around. "-just the only words that I never thought I'd say to you. I **Hate **you Seth Clearwater" He flinched at the last four words, but by then I was already running towards the forest, tears streaming down my face._

_I heard my only friends call my name but I ignored them and just kept running…_

**_End Flashback_**

That happened almost two years ago, but the memory is still fresh in my mind. That day I lost more than just my best friend, I stopped believing in true love. And that day I lost the classification of being called human.

It turned out that my best friends kept a secret from me. I'm not sure what we are, but I know that we're no longer human.

Lacy said the first time it had happened to her, she was in her room reading a book, when she heard crashing and things breaking. So she went to investigate, walking into the kitchen she saw broken glass and wood everywhere, and her brother standing in the centre of it all; shaking like a phone on vibrate. Her mother standing in a corner, looking mortified, speaking frantically to someone on the phone.  
She said that when she stepped further into the room and Quil saw her, the shaking lessened and he ran out the door. The shock, anger and pain she felt became too much, so she returned to her room and jumped out her window, and began running to my house when she shifted. Luckily Aleera and Fallon were already in their other forms and explained everything to her. When she finally changed back, she was so thirsty, she felt as if she could drink the entire ocean.

After I found out, well after I shifted, we decided that since we're not how we used to be, we should change our appearance.

Aleera dyed her black hair to a dark red with the tips a dark white.  
Fallon dyed her dark brown hair to a light brown with green streaks and green bangs.

Lacy dyed her hair a caramel blond, removing her black locks, and she streaked her hair with a soft, but intense, blue.  
As for me, I dyed brown hair to an inky jet black with red streaks and red tips on my bangs.

We planned a whole day, went shopping, dyed our hair and got tattoos. When we were heading back to Aleera's truck, we passed a small tribal jewelry that was going out of business and having a twenty percent off sale.  
I talked the girls into ordering our own necklace and matching bracelet.

Aleera got a panther charm on her necklace and bracelet, with a white diamond as its eye and her and the rest of us girls' initial charms on them with white rhinestones on the inside.

Fallon got a lion charm on her necklace and bracelet, with a green emerald as its eye and her and the rest of us girls' initial charms on them with green rhinestones on the inside.

Lacy got a tiger charm on her bracelet and necklace, with a blue topaz as its eye, her and the rest of us' initial charms with blue rhinestones.

I got a wolf, which is howling, on my bracelet and my necklace with a red sapphire as its eye, my and my friends' charm initials in red rhinestones.

The animal charms sort of describe our 'other selves' and the color of the rhinestones and gems are the other things we can do; I can manipulate fire, Lacy bends water, Aleera controls air and Fallon 'talks' to nature and the earth to make it do what she wants it to do.

Other than that Lacy and I only have one other power, Lacy has Telekinesis and I can see the past and future through dreams, or if I touch an object and it knows something that can help me, I can see what it saw. Believe me when I tell you that this is very painful, because I feel every emotion and pain it felt.

But the past is in the past and there is nothing I can do to change it, not that I want to change having 'super powers', but if I knew that my heart would have been broken by my best friend, I would never had crashed my bike when I was five years old.

I came to a stop at the cliff and sat on the edge to rest for a few minutes. The waves crashing violently against the jagged rocks at the foot of the cliff and spraying the morning air with salt water.

_'If Lacy were to be here now she would have calmed the sea and make it peaceful' _I thought to myself_._

The wind was blowing lightly, stirring the leaves that fell to the ground and I filled my lungs with the fresh morning air that smelled like the forest, rain and the salty water. If I had to use my heightened senses I would be able to smell every little thing in a three-mile radius, but for now, I'd rather use my human senses.

The orange and yellow beams of the sun high- lighting the dark morning sky, there's barely a cloud in the sky meaning today is truly the beginning of summer.

I stood up and dusted my pants off, then slowly made my way back home, using the path along the road.

My music changed to 'Extra Ordinary' by 'Lucy Hale'. I love this song, because the girls and I are anything **_but_** ordinary, so me being me, started dancing and singing along to the song the way home.

"That most people see me as ordinary,  
but if you look close you'll find I'm very  
interesting and hard to know  
you can never tell where this might go

`Cause I'm not your average, average person  
I don't know much, but I know for certain  
That I'm just a little bit extra, extra  
I'm just a little bit Extra Ordinary!" I sang as I entered our small red house.

I heard my father's deep laugh and looked to find him, my brother and sister at the kitchen table.

Oh, fudge apples!

"Some ones in a happy mood this morning," My dad said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I, Uhm guess," I said sheepishly, walking to my room.

I guess my dad missed my happy-go-lucky attitude. Oh, well, there's no use going back to doom-and-gloom now, might as well turn a new leaf.

I entered my room and dropped my IPod on my desk; I walked over to my bed and made it up. When I was done I walked over to my closet and took out a pair of clothes and grabbed my red towel, then made my way out my bedroom door closing it behind me.

I stepped into the black and white bathroom; it had a bathtub, because my dad can't shower due to the wheelchair, a basin, a medical cabinet, a cabinet filled with assorted things and a washing machine.

I placed my clothes and towel on top of the washing machine and stripped down, throwing my dirty clothes into the hamper.

I filled the bath with water, hot enough that the steam was rising, but cold enough that I would not get burned.

I got in the water and felt all my joints relax; I laid back and started washing my hair with my warm vanilla and caramel scented shampoo and conditioner. I used my 'Lux- Sheer Twilight' body wash and climbed out, letting the water wash down the drain.

The cold tile floor felt good against my red warm feet, as I dried myself and got dressed in my favorite red and black bikini, I put on a pair of denim boy-short cut offs and my white Sponge Bob 'Its All Geek To Me' T-shirt over my bikini.

I unlocked the bathroom door and stepped into the oddly warm hallway, silently making my way to my room. I towel dried my hair leaving it to fall in loose curls to the middle of my back.

I got my trusty pair of black converse and slipped them on, and then I went to my desk where my jewelry box is and took my gem bracelet, gem necklace and the only reminder of my and Seth's friendship; the necklace with my and his initials that he gave me for my eleventh birthday. I put on my other bangles, my glow-in-the-darks, my spaghetti bangles in different colors and my six quote bangles, which each had one of the words: _Friendship, Best Friends, I Love You, Live Strong, Good Luck _and _Love _written on them.

I grabbed my beach-bag and stuffed my towel; red hoodie, bike and house keys, sun block, wallet and a hair band in it, then grabbed my Phone, slipped it in my back pocket, and my sunglasses on my way out my room.

I locked my door and put the key in my wallet, I placed my sunglasses in my hair, keeping my side bangs out my face, and headed down the hall where loud voices were coming from.

I entered the lounge to find the entire cult in our house; my dad was no where in sight.

'_Probably went over to Sue's'_ I thought, making my way to the kitchen unnoticed, until I heard wolf whistles coming from the lounge.

"Yo! Jake, how come you didn't tell us there lived a model in your house?" The kid, Brady I think, asked.

I rolled my eyes and searched for my chocolate bars, my meds and an apple.

I heard something that sounded like a _smack _then groaning.

"That's my sister you idiot, and she's **_off_** limits," I heard Jacob seethe, making me scoff.

_Now he wants to act like an overprotective brother?_

"That's not Rebecca, why didn't you tell us you had another sister?" I heard Jared? Ask.

I heard grumbling, and then heavy foot steps coming in my direction. I ignored them and dropped my bag onto the floor. I grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the counter, stepping on it to reach the top cabinets and rummaging through them trying to find my meds.

I sighed as I got off the chair and ran a hand over my face. _Where can they be?_

"What ya looking for?" Jacob asked from behind me, making me jump. I turned around slowly and saw the entire cult, along with their girl-friends, behind me.

From right to left it was Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, Jacob and Renesmee, Seth and Brittany, Leah and Ethan, Embry, Quil, Brady and Collin.

I only knew their names because most of them go to school with me, used to be my friends, or baby sat me when I was younger.

"I, I uh, I'm lo-looking for my, my meds. They, they aren't where they used to be," I stuttered, I get shy around people I don't know or people I don't socialize with due to obvious reasons.

Jacob walked around the island, opened a cabinet and took out my bag.

"Here you go, dad moved it, he thought it would get thrown out by some one," He said, glaring at some one behind me.

"I said I was sorry, I didn't know what they were!" Paul exclaimed.

"I Uhm uh thank you Jacob," I said, looking for my Asthma pump and pills, Pur-Bloka - my headache pills - and my panic-attack tablets.

I grabbed one of each tablet, set them on the counter and poured me a glass of Coke. I set the glass on the counter and picked up my Asthma pump, and saw out the corner of my eye that they were all staring at me.

I raised my eyebrow. "Can I help you with something?"

The guys all coughed nervously, but said nothing. I sneaked a glance at Seth and saw him staring at the ground.

"What're you doing with all the pills?"Quil, my cousin, asked.

I just rolled my eyes and used my Asthma pump, then threw the tablets into my mouth and gulped down the Coke.

"Uhm, she has Asthma, gets migraines and she sometimes gets panic-attacks," Jacob answered looking at me to see if he got them right, I nodded.

I saw a look of embarrassment and remembrance wash over Quil's face.

"Jake are you going to introduce us to your fine sister?" Collin asked smirking at me; I scoffed and stuffed my meds into my bag.

I heard Jacob... growl? Since when does he growl?

"Excuse you, I'm older than you and I wouldn't date you even if you where the **_last_** person on earth," I retorted at him.

They all laughed and Collin glared at me.

"Yeah, but who is she, **_I've_** never met her before," Brittany said, snobbishly might I add, and I resisted the urge to scoff and say some things that could have stayed.

Jacob sighed in defeat, "Guys this is Sophy, Sophy these are the guys"

I laughed at his introduction, and gave a small wave.

"How you been Lee?" I asked Leah, she may be apart of the cult, but she's still a sister to me.

Her face lit up at my old nickname for her.

"Uh, good thanks, and you Lyre?" She asked and I laughed silently at her for using my middle name.

"Great, never been better," I smiled; the guys and girls all looked confused.

"You two know each other?" Ethan, Leah's boy-friend, asked.

"Yeah, we go **_way_** back," She said, winking.

"Okay, why did you call her 'Lyre'," Embry asked, looking at Leah.

"Because I can," She replied smartly.

I let out a bark of laughter and gave him a better answer.

"Hehe, Leah uses my middle name," I laughed.

"What's your middle name?"

"Which one?"

"You have more than one middle name?" He asked stunned.

I nodded, "Yeah, my full name is Sophia Lyric 'Niesie' Black" I said proudly.

Some of the guys laughed, but I ignored them.

"Niesie? That's almost like 'Nessie'," Kim said, looking at me then Renesmee.

I just shrugged, and picked up my bag.

"Whe-"Rachel started but was cut off by "_Calling all the Monsters" _by 'China Anne McClain.

I reached in my back pocket and answered my phone ignoring the sniggers and weird looks I received from the cult.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Red, where are you?"

"Oh! Hi Blue, sorry I got Uhm, preoccupied" The guys laughed, but got shushed by Emily.

"Ohh, is it a boy? Hey! Green, White; Red has a boy over at her house!" Lacy yelled and I pulled the phone away from my ear, so that I don't go deaf.

I heard squealing in the background, and my face flushed.

"Wha- what! No, no there is **_no_** boy here!" I exclaimed turning my back on the cult.

"Whatever you say, any ways get your ass down here **_now!"_** She commanded and the line went dead.

I huffed and slipped my phone back into my pocket. I turned around to see the cult with smirks on their faces.

"Okay, if there are no boys here, then what are we? `Cause last time I checked I was a boy," Paul asked with a smug smile on his face.

"You really want me to answer that question?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

He thought about it, and then shook his head.

_Mmmhmm, I did hear them ask Jacob why they didn't know he had a sister, maybe they don't know the others have sisters too? _

_This is going to be fun!_

"Hey, Quil?" I asked he looked at me with a questioning face.

"Since you idiots irritated me this morning, I think my daily mission is going to be completed early today," I said with a smirk.

"What daily mission?" Sam asked, wrapping his arms around Emily's waist.

"To cause trouble"

They all scoffed.

"Oh, so you think I'm joking? Well I heard one of you saying you didn't know Jacob had a younger sister, so that means you don't know about the others, do you?"

"What others?" Embry asked.

"Hold that question, so Quilly when you left your house his morning was Lacy still there or was she gone?" I asked with an evil smile, he shifted uncomfortably under the heat of the others gazes, but shook his head.

"YOU HAVE A SISTER!?" They exclaimed, and he nodded and sent me a glare.

"Oh! But it gets better!" I said clapping my hands together, making my way to the door and stopping in front of it with my apple in hand.

"Paul was Fallon at your place this morning? Or what about Aleera, was she at home this morning Jared?" I asked, a smirk plastered on my face, as I opened the door and stepping out in the warm sunny morning.

I heard the three boys get scolded and bombarded with questions, as I made my way down to the beach…

**_3rd Persons P.O.V_**

"Seriously Jake, how come you never mentioned you had _another_ sister?" Brady questioned the older boy as they all sat down in the lounge once again.

Jacob shrugged and wrapped his arms around Renesmee's shoulders.

"I guess it slipped my mind, and I also didn't want her to know or want any of you to know about her,"

"And why's that?" Ethan, Leah's boyfriend, fellow pack mate and imprint, questioned.

"Because I don't want her to be involved in our messed up world, and she's been hurt enough because of this," Jacob replied with a pained expression at the thought of all the nights he would return home and hear his baby sister cry.

"Okay I get the first one, but what do you mean she's been hurt by this enough?" Sam, the alpha of half the pack, asked.

Jacob sighed and was about to answer, only to be beaten by Leah.

"Do any of you remember the day at the beach, a few weeks after Seth and I phased?" They nodded their heads, the younger and newer pack members nodding from seeing it through their elders' eyes.

Leah continued,

"Remember that girl that interrupted our soccer game, the one that yelled at Seth?" She looked at her younger sibling and saw the pain and regret in his eyes at the mention of that awful day. The two packs nodded once more and waited for her to continue.

"Well that girl was or is Sophy, she and Seth used to be best friends, but then he had to destroy that friendship because of some stupid 'pack rule',"

There was a stunned silence that filled the room; all eyes were on Seth, who looked almost broken.

**_Sophy P.O.V_**

"So Soph, who was the guy at you house this morning?" My best friend, Lacy Ateara, asked me once I sat down on the grey-ish sand/pebbles.

"No one, except the **_entire_** cult in my house," I half exclaimed, half stated.

All three of my friends looked at me with wide-eyed expressions.

"That's how I looked, and to make it worse I had came out of the bathroom from taking a bath,"

They all burst out laughing and I couldn't help but laugh with them. After the laughing had died down, Fallon asked the question I had been dreading.

"Why were you bathing? Didn't you shower at my place after we got full of mud yesterday?"

Aleera caught on too and began interrogating me also, "You only bath in the mornings, when you go out for a jog, and you only run early in the mornings if you had a bad dream. So what was your dream about?" See my friends know me well.

So I spent the next half hour explaining my dream and answering their questions about it.

I sighed, and fell back on my red towel, feeling as I had when I had the dream.

"Sophy, don't stress your self about the dreams, they mean nothing," Lacy's reassuring voice came.

I nodded, "But how do we know they mean nothing? Huh, most of the visions I have almost **_always_** come in the form of a dream, and if you guys have forgotten, I can see what happens in the future and that always comes true. So that may possibly mean-," My voice broke and I sat up, pulling my knees up to my chest.

I sniffed, and poorly rubbed away the tears falling from my – unusual for a Quileute to have – blue eyes.

"These dreams may possibly mean o-or show how I'm going to die, and if that's true, then I'd rather be thrown in front of a train," I sniffed and cried silently onto my knees, I felt the girls hug me and soothing me with calming words.

I hated crying in front of people, like when Jake became distant I cried myself to sleep at night, because I wanted my older brother. And when Seth left, I barley spoke to any one, locked my self in my room and cry for most of the day and night. I barley ate anything and began loosing an unhealthy amount of weight, until one day I just snapped. I couldn't take it any more, my head was pounding, heart racing, and I ran out my house, into the woods with Aleera, Fallon and Lacy behind me, knowing what was about to happen.

When I hit the trees, my hand began burning, and when I slid down a tree, I touched a small stick and it caught fire, I was beyond freaked out. With the freaking out, my hands began burning more, until they burst into flames, and I started to panic, Lacy and the other girls trying to get me to calm down and explain what's happening at the same time. The sound of the three voices hurt my ears so much I felt like burning them off, for their voices were **_sooo_** loud.

I couldn't stand it anymore, and I began to visibly rattle, then an unbearable pain exploded throughout my body, and I closed my eyes to keep from screaming out in pain, then I felt the pain subside and when I opened my eyes everything was more clearer, I could hear much better, and when I had to slightly look down on my friends, I saw black paws underneath me, and once more began freaking out.

Lacy, Aleera and Fallon shifted too and explained everything to me, and at first I was furious at them from keeping it from me, but I began to see the reason behind it, and forgave them.

I stopped my sobbing and dried my cheeks, and I suggested we go swimming to take my mind off of things. We got up and ran towards the cold, grey-ish, water

The only thought that kept bugging me was; what is The Meaning Behind Dreams, especially mine?

* * *

**And that's the end of my first Chappie! Yay for me! :D  
I hope you guys like it, and plzz, Review, it would mean the world to me  
The songs used in this chapter are:  
"_If Today Was Your Last Day" _by 'Nickleback'  
"_Extra-Ordinary"_ by 'Lucy Hale'  
"_Calling All The Monsters" _by 'China Anne Mcclains.  
I do not own the lyrics or the songs in any way - even if I wanted to-**

**So, plz, take a minute and Review, ya know ya wanna, lol, ;D  
Will update as soon as I can, I finish my end-of-the-year-exams tomorrow,  
Thank All that is Holy.**

**Loviez  
...Brown*Eyed*Wolfie...**


	2. Looking into the eyes of an Enemy

_Disclaimer: I tried to kidnap Twilight, but S.M caught me before I escaped. Don't own Twilight._

**Heyyy! I'm back with a new Chappie! I'd like to thank you for my reviews, faves and follows. I'm crying tears of joy. I have to warn you, to understand this chapter and the rest still to come, you absolutely _MUST_ re-read the fist Chapter, I made some big changes that I think would fit better with the story. I would also like to thank '_Lyo-Lyok'_ for giving me a few pointers.  
**

**Now on with the story...!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_***-Looking into the eyes of an Enemy,  
but seeing the Light of a Lover-***_

When I arrived home from my day with the girls, I found my dad, Aunt Sue, Leah and Eric, Jacob, Rachel and Paul, then lastly Seth, talking in the lounge.

"I'm home dad," I said as I walked to the kitchen to put my meds back in their place.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" He questioned, rolling into the kitchen with Aunt Sue behind him.

"Hi Aunt Sue, and it was wonderful thank you for asking. How was your day dad?" I asked, grabbing myself a granola bar and pouring me a glass of Coke – gosh I'm addicted to the stuff.

My dad gave a short chuckle and Aunt Sue greeted me with a hug, "It was eventful, spent the day with Sue and Charlie."

I nodded, sporting my; I'm-happy-cauze-I-have-sugar smile, walking over to the table and sitting on top of it.

"So dad I was wondering, if maybe we could have a bonfire tonight and that you and Old Quil could maybe, possibly, tell the tribe's legends and stories?" I asked and mentally crossed my fingers.

My dad looked at Aunt Sue as he spoke, "Will you and Emily be able to prepare all the food and drinks in such short time?"

Aunt Sue nodded, "Shame on you Billy, I can't believe you would think that we couldn't do it in such short notice." She scolded playfully. The house erupted in chuckles and giggles.

My dad smiled, "So it's settled then, Jacob and Paul why don't you two take Sue over to Sam and Emily's place and tell the others? We could start at six `o clock."

Jacob and Paul nodded and Paul began searching for the keys to his truck. Rachel giggled, turned him around and took his keys from his back pocket. He turned back around and gave her a loving kiss, taking his keys from her hands and walking towards the door, with Jacob trailing behind. When Jacob passed me, he ruffled my, already messy, hair, giving me his childish smile and walked out after Aunt Sue.

I scowled and, sort of, fixed my hair, "Okay, well I'm gonna go phone moi besties," I stated as I walked over to my dad, giving him a hug and whispering a 'thank you' in his ear. I made my way to my room with my beach bag in hand, I retrieved my bedroom key from my wallet, unlocked my door and closing it behind me.

I placed all my things in my bag back in their place; I heard a noise like someone was throwing something heavy on the ground. I walked over to my window, drew back my star printed curtains, opened my window and stuck my head out. I saw Eric, Seth and Leah carry big piles of wood and dump them where the fire usually is.

I closed my window and curtains, glanced at my alarm clock which read _16:36. _I sat down on my bed, took my phone from my night stand and dialed Lacy's number.

She picked up on the second ring, "Hi Soph, what's up?"

"Hey Lace, and the sky," I joked.

Lacy let out a laugh, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, anyway, I asked my dad if we could have a bonfire tonight and he agreed. So do you wanna come?" I heard a squeal and mumbled voices.

"I asked my mom, she just got off the phone with your dad and I can go, unfortunately my parents are coming with," You could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"Yay! So when are you going to get here, the bonfire starts at six?"

"Uhm, well I'm just gonna change into warmer and more comfy clothes, then I'm booking it to your place,"

"Kay, oh, can you do me a favor and phone Fallon for me and ask her if she wants to come too, cauze I'm going to phone Aleera now?"

"Sure anytime."

"Thanks Lace, see ya later. Bye,"

"My pleasure and see ya later, bye." I ended the call and quickly dialed Aleera's number. She answered instantly, I told her about the bonfire and she agreed to come.

I walked over to my closet, grabbed a pair of blue wash jeans, a white lace shirt and a hoodie.  
I quickly changed, threw my dirty clothes in my hamper, took my black and grey hoodie and my iPod and walked out my door, only to walk into a wall, a really _warm_ wall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I apologized to who ever it was.

"No it's my fault," Said a familiar voice that not only makes me happy and sad, but also angry. I look up from his chest and I meet his chocolate-brown eyes, and I find myself not being able to look away. How I missed those brown orbs, I see different emotions flash in them, some are hurt, pain, joy, but then there's one I can't place my finger on. I felt my heartbeat increase and I swear that he would be able to hear it.

Involuntarily, I tare my gaze from his eyes and focus on the things in my hands.

"Your dad sent me to tell you that Lacy is here," I swear you could practically _hear_ the smile in his voice.

I cleared my throat, "Uhm, thank you Seth," I began walking away and caught a glimpse of his face, a huge grin plastered on his perfect face, but it fell slightly when I turned to walk to the lounge.

"You're welcome Sophy," There it is again, that happy and smile toned voice.

_Why would he be so happy to speak with me or look at me, when every time he was near me, he would avert his gaze? And didn't he have a girlfriend?_

I found Lacy sitting casually on the sofa in an outfit similar to mine, just she had light blue wash jeans, where mine is dark blue, and her hoodie is black and white.

"Hey Lace," I said as I sat down beside her.

She pulled one of her earphones out, "Hola Soph."

"What ya listening to?" I questioned, pulling my hoodie over my head.

She checked her blue iPod, waited a few seconds and responded, "Well I'm now listening to 'I wish I was a punk rocker' by Sandi Thom,"

I nodded and untangled my earphones; Lacy placed both earphones in her ear and continued to bob her head to the music. I placed my – now untangled – earphones in my ears and 'Take it off' by 'Kesha' filled my ears.

I began nodding my head and moving my upper body to the rhythm of the music, Lacy shot me a curious glance and I pulled one of my earphones out and handed it to her. She placed it in her ear and a grin spread over her face, returned my earphone to me and I stopped my music.

"Let's begin the songs on the same time," Lacy stated, whilst scanning through her playlist for the song. Once she found it she began counting to three, and on three we both hit play. I took one of her earphones while she took one of mine and we placed them in our ears. We do this all the time, it's really fun.

After awhile, Aleera and Fallon showed up and we chatted among ourselves, I told them about what had happened in the hall, and they gave me looks saying 'you still like him'. I of course denied it, but eventually caved in because I never stopped liking him. I only hated the person he became and what he told me on the beach two years ago.

Aunt Sue came in and told us we should get us some food, before the boys come in. When we entered the kitchen, the amount of food made me stop in my tracks, same with the other three. The amount of food was enough to feed more than the half of LaPush! Aunt Sue, Rachel, Kim, Emily and Leah laughed at our expressions, and reassured us that all the food would definitely be gone the first few minutes after the boys came in.  
We just nodded our heads, still gawking at the amount of food.

I took a few chips, one hotdog, and a can of Coke – maybe I should see a therapist about my addiction – and as always; I took an apple, a red one to be specific. Lacy shook her head at my 'poor unfulfilling dinner', as she put it. It's not my fault I don't like to eat much, only when I'm actually starving I'll eat a lot.

We made our way down to the bonfire, as the boys were called to get their food. If it wasn't for Leah who stood behind us and pulled us out of the way, the four of us might be trampled from being 3D to being 1D. The boys almost broke down the door to get to the food. Talk about being animals.

As we walked toward the huge fire, I smiled like an idiot watching the flames lick the air, stretching up and dancing around. The guys all came out seconds later with their plates packed high with food.

We came closer to the fire and you could make out the colors caused by the driftwood. My smile became bigger and I felt like I was in a trance staring at the dancing flames.

"Are you sure that it's safe to take you down there Soph?" Aleera questioned, I shifted my gaze from the beautiful fire to Aleera, who had amusement and a glint of worry on her face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, the fire just looks so pretty and colorful and warm and perfect," I sighed happily.

The guys let out chuckles, some muffled since their mouths were stuffed. I ignored them, and took a seat on one of the tree stumps situated around the fire, Lacy sitting next to me, on my right, and Aleera next to her; while Fallon sat on my left.

"Why'd you ask if she'd be alright near the fire? Is she a pyromaniac or something?" Brady asked; every one turned to look at me, and I mentally face-palmed.

Lacy and the other girls stifled their laugh, but the amusement is clear in their eyes.

I laughed nervously, "No, I'm not a pyromaniac; I just like fire, is all. I don't even own a lighter," They nodded their heads and turned back to eating and speaking with the person next to them. I began eating my food and speak with the girls.

"I never thought that I would be eating with the entire cult," Lacy whispered in my ear and I nodded in agreement. I gave the few chips I left over to Lacy, who happily took them. I opened my can of Coke and took a sip washing the remaining taste of the food away, and I began eating my apple.

I felt someone's gaze on me and scanned the – sort of – circle, until my eyes landed on the chocolate-brown puddles I love so much. The emotions I saw earlier still remained in his eyes. Out my peripheral vision I saw Brittany trying to get his attention, but it seemed as if he didn't register her at all or anything for that matter. He looked like a child eating chocolate for the first time; Brittany followed his gaze and saw me looking at him, who was looking at me. Her face flushed with a look of knowing, then hurt and last anger.

"How could you Seth?!" Brittany exclaimed, brining me out of my 'Seth's eyes trance'. Every ones attention snapped to the two, Seth looked at Brittany with an apologetic face. She stood up from her spot and ran towards the forest. Everyone looked at Seth with questioning eyes and he just shrugged, but met the eyes of all the cult members.

"What was that about?" Fallon questioned. I shrugged and continued to stare at the fire.

A pain filled howl echoed through the forest, and my senses stood on edge, Lacy, Aleera and Fallon all tensed and we looked at each other trying to figure out if it was just a normal wolf or something else. The sound replayed over and over in my mind, it was filled with so much pain and loss that I wanted to run and join the longing melody.

I noticed a few of the group, such as my dad, Aunt Sue, Jacob, Sam, Seth and a few others, watching us intently like they thought we would run off scared or something.  
I returned my gaze to the dancing flames, wanting to manipulate them so badly.

After a while my dad cleared his throat and began telling the legends, those of the spirit warriors – which are my favorite – the ones about the cold ones and the one of the third wife's sacrifice. As my dad's voice carried through the night, my gaze was locked on the fire as I pictured the warriors in their spirit forms, fighting the cold ones. The entire time I felt a pair of eyes on me, and I didn't need to look up to see that it was Seth who was watching me; somehow I could just tell it was him.

Some time during the story about the third wife, I fell asleep on Fallon's shoulder. I guessed that Jacob had probably taken me back to the house and tucked me into bed, because I only remember warm arms picking me up and the wind slowly rushing past me, then I felt my soft bed underneath me.

That night was one of the few nights where I dreamed about something else, instead of the haunting dreams that wake me in the early hours of the morning. That night I dreamed about me running as my other self, a pitch black wolf, with the rest of the members from my pack/pride. I dreamed that Seth was one of the spirit warriors, running with us through the forest, and for once I was happy to be able to dream, I just wish the dream would never end.

* * *

**That's the end of the second Chappie, sorry that it's so short, but I've been editing the first chapter and writing this chapter, not to mention packing.  
I won't be updating for a few weeks (three weeks tops), because my cuz/sis is coming to visit and we are also going on vacation, seeing as my High school already closed.  
I promise, like PROMISE that once I get back, I will update as soon as possible.**

**All songs used in this Chapter do not belong to me, but the people who wrote and/or sang them.**

**Plzz, plzz take a moment and Review, if ya do, I promise to have a supah long chapter once I get back.**  
**So click on the 'Review' button and give me your opinion on my story, creative critisisme (sp?) is welcome, or if you have a request feel free to PM me or leave it in a review. And all you Embry fans, in either the next chapter or the one after that will have some Embry/OC. :D**

**Loviez...!**  
**...Brown*Eyed*Wolfie...**


	3. SunShowers and…Giant Wolves?

_Disclaimer: Wolfie: I own Twilight! -Evil Laugh-  
Quil: No you don't  
Wolfie: Yes I do, now shut it befo- -Door opens and closes-  
SM: What's going on here?  
__Quil: She's trying to steal Twilight!  
Wolfie: No I'm not, don't lie!  
SM: I own Twilight and that's official! -Walks out door-  
Wolfie: Thanks Quil, Now your not gonna see Claire for a few chapters -Smiles Evilly-  
Quil: NOOOO!  
I Own Nothing, excpet my OC's and the plot and anything else ya don't reconize!_

**Heyyy Guys & Galzzz! I'm back! I would love to thank everyone who reviewed/faved/followed, especially **_BookLover695._ **I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter, I've been working on this ever since I got home on Sunday.  
I just want to clear one thing up; I know my tenses change alot, but keep in mind that English is _NOT_ my Home language, but is my second language and I try to keep them the same, but I don't always get it right. So pwease, bear wif me? -_pouty face_-. Anyways I recieved a review asking what their ages are and I'm following the ages on Twilght Wiki.  
So the ages are as follows:  
Seth: 16  
Sophy:16  
Lacy:16  
Aleera:16  
Fallon:16  
The others you can just add two (2) years to their ages, this is set after BD and Renesmee looks about 17 in my story, Okay? Okay!  
**

**I also Have good news! I passed my Gr.8 year and I'm going to be iin Gr.9 next year! whoop, whoop, shake that ass, whoop, whoop. (Got that from my cousin whle she was here! :P)**

**Oh! And very, VERY important: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I just wanted to put that there just incase I don't update before the 25th.**

**Oh well, On With The Storyyyy!...**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_***-SunShowers and…Giant Wolves?-***_

When I woke up the following morning, I'm still in my jeans, lace shirt and hoodie, my hair is a tangled mess and one of my pillows is lying on the floor in front of my closet. Had a peaceful dream and unconsciously throw my pillows at my wardrobe, aren't I special?

Lazily I throw the covers off of my body and set my feet on the floor, thankful that my brother at least took my shoes off. My joints popping as I stand on my tippy-toes to stretch and a yawn escaping my lips. I run my hands through my messy hair, walking to the kitchen where the smell of bacon is intoxicating the air.

At the kitchen table, my brother, sister, dad, cousin and Seth are all talking and eating casually – my brother, cousin and Seth are more like _stuffing _their mouths full of the food – while aunt Sue is standing by the stove cooking, what I'm gonna guess; is bacon, eggs and I think sausages, and on the counter, a plate packed with toast, completing the _Farmhouse Breakfast_.

"Mmmhmm, that smells great," I say, leaning on the doorframe of the hall. Everyone turns their attention to me and stifle their laughs.

_Okay, I get it, I look terrible. Jeesh, don't have to remind me about it._

"Morning sweetie, do you want me to dish some up for you?" Aunt Sue asks me with a warm, motherly smile.

I nod, "I would love some Aunt Sue,"

I turn to the table and see my brother and cousin's shoulders quaking with silent laughter. My dad has an amused smile on his face, the same with Rachel, but Seth has this caring, amused and distant look on his face.

"Morning daddy, Rach, Jake, Quil, Seth," I say, still standing in my spot. I receive nods of greeting from my dad and Rachel, short laughs from my brother and Quil, and a very enthusiastic '_Good morning Sophy'_ from Seth. I swear if it wasn't for the fact that the kid had ears, I think the smile on his face would've wrapped around his entire head. My brother and cousin shot Seth a happy, yet annoyed look.

"I'm just gonna go change and brush my hair," I quickly made my way back to my room. I took a pair of black leggings, a white layered skirt and a red shirt with '_Born to be Wild'_ written in black and gold glitter on it, from my wardrobe, stripped myself from my dirty clothes and put my clean ones on. I placed my bracelets and necklaces on, combed my hair and put it in a high ponytail and threw my pillow on my bed when I closed my closet.

When I entered the kitchen again, Rachel was washing her plate, and my dad was in the lounge with Aunt Sue. On the kitchen table, in between my brother and Seth, stood a plate filled with two slices of toast, three pieces of bacon, two sausages, a mountain of scrambled eggs and a glass of Coke, just what the doctor – the doctor being me – ordered.  
I walk over and take my seat, well aware of Seth watching me, and begin eating.

"So Quil, don't you have a house of your own?" I question him, taking a sip of my Coke.

"Yeah I do, but I like having breakfast with a funny sight," He laughed, with Jacob joining him. I glared at my cousin and I swear I heard Seth growl, but that could've been my imagination. Quil and Jacob sent him a warning look. I shrugged it off, blaming my over imagination for seeing and hearing things.

I continued eating, mentally sighing from the amount of food Aunt Sue had placed on my plate, there is no way I'm going to be finishing even _half_ of the food.

I cleared my throat and took a sip of my Coke, the sweet and cool liquid slipping down my throat, quenching my thirst and the sugar entering my bloodstream.

"So cousin of mine, where is my best friend and why is she not here with you?"

"When I left this morning she was still asleep, we got home pretty late last night, and my mom told me to let her sleep. So I guess if you call her now, she might be awake," As he finished his sentence, said best friend walked into the kitchen, dressed in a simple powder blue, knee-length, thin strapped dress, and black three-quarter leggings with her hair hanging loosely down her back.

"_Good _Morning, my precious family, and Quil," Lacy walked over to me while I stood up and gave her a hug. Quil scowled and Jacob laughed at his expression.

"Good morning Lace and care to tell me why it's such a '_Good_' morning," I asked her as she sat down next to her brother and I sat back down in my seat.

She shrugged and gave me a, we-have-to-talk look. I nodded and motioned to my plate, asking if she wanted some. Her face lit up and she stole Quil's fork, and began eating with me, knowing that I would never be able to finish it on my own.

The guys looked at us with weird expressions, but we just ignored them and finished, well more like I let Lacy finish, my/our breakfast. As we ate, we made small conversations with each other. Seth kept asking me questions and when he thought I didn't see, he would stare at me, I don't think he even looked at anything else, not when his mom and my dad left or when Rachel left to go to Paul's house. It was as if all his attention was placed solely on me and it wasn't just a normal stare- if you even get normal stares – these were loving, adoring and happy, filled with emotion stares, that both creep me out, but also gave me butterflies in my stomach.

I tried to be as discreet with my answers as possible, because I don't want him thinking I forgave him for what he did, and it also was painful for me to speak with him because the words he told me on the beach kept echoing in my head, and the mixed emotions made it difficult for me to keep control and to not shift in our kitchen.

"Well that was a very delicious breakfast," I stated as I stood up from my seat, Lacy nodded her head vigorously in agreement.

"How would you know? You barley ate anything, cauze my _chubby_ sister ate almost all of it," Quil said, earning him a whack against the back of his head from Lacy, and the rest of us laughed at his painful grimace.

Quil loves to tease Lacy about being chubby, because when they were younger Lacy was a big built girl, but now she is as slim as most of the girls on the Rez, and she still has some of her curves.

"Very funny, Mr. Lipstick Dipstick," Lacy laughed, taking our plate from my hands and walking over to the sink and began washing it. The house erupted with laughter and Quil just sulked and slumped down in his seat, mumbling things inaudible.

That is Lacy's favorite thing to tease Quil about when he teases her. Let us put it this way, Quil was a very 'talented lipstick artist' when he was younger. He would always sneak into their parents' room and take his mother's lipstick, then sneak back to his own room or the bathroom and try to apply the lipstick to his lips, because he also wanted to 'look pretty and want the girls to kiss him' as he put it when he was between the ages of five and seven. At one stage, he smeared all of his mother's blood red lipstick _all_ over his body, drawing pictures on his arms, legs and tummy. The entire family has pictures of him like that.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth, when your done, meet me in my room Lace," I called as I headed to the bathroom.

After my pearly whites where brushed and clean, I headed to my room, hearing the guys in the lounge watching TV. I enter my room and close my door behind me; I smile at Lace and sit in my desk chair.

"Okay, now are you going to tell me what's gotten you so happy this morning?"

Her smile grew bigger as I mentioned it; she cleared her throat and spoke with a very enthusiastic voice, "Well you know how every time my brother has his friends over, namely Jake and _Embry_? And I always find an excuse to come to your house or to the other girls' houses?"

I nod and wait for her to continue.

"Okay, so last night, after the bonfire, when Seth took you to your room -,"

"Wait, what? _Seth_ put me to bed last night, I thought Jacob did!" Why did he do that? Why didn't someone else take me to bed? Why does Seth all of a sudden care and want to have something to do with me? Why didn't he go after Brittany when she stormed off? Why did he stare at me? Why do-

"Yeah, I thought you knew. Jake had to go somewhere and Quil already left and Seth offered to take you cauze your dad wouldn't have been able to and he didn't want to wake you," I nodded, my head still screaming at me and wanting answers to questions I don't have.

"Sorry, you can continue," Lacy smiled and shook her head.

"Anyway, after he took you to bed, Billy and the other adults told us to help clean up. So we began, and as I bent down to pick up an empty can I bumped my head with someone. I apologized and looked up to see who it was, and I saw these _beautiful_ brown eyes.

The person, who the eyes belonged to, like stared at me and smiled _real_ big, then began apologizing for almost an entire minute. I laughed and said it was my fault, but the person denied it and insisted it was his fault. He introduced himself and when I shook his hand, it was like electric currents ran through my hand and through my body," She sighed a happy sigh, the same, huge grin plastered on her face, with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Well? What's his name?" I inquired, smiling at my best friend's happiness.

Her grin turned into a Colgate smile, showing all her teeth, "I was Embry! And before I left with my parents, he asked if he could get my number, and he was _so_ shy. I took his phone and typed it in, and when we pulled out onto the road, my phone rang and I answered it. It was Embry; he said he just wanted to make sure it wasn't a fake number,"

"Awww, that's so sweet!" I cooed.

"I know right, and this morning on my way here, I found him sitting on the steps on our porch, speaking to himself. At first I thought he was there for my brother, but he said he wanted to see me before he went to work,"

I laughed, "You got a keeper, Blue, if I were you, I'd go for him, just be careful cauze he is apart of the cult," I warned her.

She nodded her head, "I know, so what's up with you and Seth? He kept looking at you and barley paid attention when Quil, Jake or I spoke,"

I shrugged, I honestly don't know what's gotten into him, he ditches and ignores me and the other girls for two years, and now he thinks he can just be our friend again and we'd forgive him? Yeah right, if he wants to gain my trust again he has to show me that he means it, trust needs to be earned.

We continued to talk about whatever came to mind, we still had to arrange a meeting to schedule our running routes this summer. We don't usually patrol – for a lack of names – LaPush during school, but mostly on weekends and when the school is closed.

At first we didn't really patrol the forest, but last year while I was running through the forest, I came across a scent that made me sick for almost a week, but what stunned me was the thing the scent was coming from. It looked human, but more beautiful than any human I've ever seen, it had shoulder length light brown hair, a tall slim figure that shined like a thousand diamonds when the sun shown on it, a skin tone that made him look deathly ill, and eyes a bright crimson, almost like mine when I manipulate fire. When it saw me its eyes grew large and dropped the body it had been drinking from, leaving the young girl, younger than me at the time, pale and lifeless with bite marks on the side of her neck.

And because our tribe speaks of '_The Cold Ones'_ we did some research, well not much really, cause seeing it drink a girl's blood gave us a pretty big idea of what it was.

A vampire and we were right, after we double checked the information we found.

Ever since then, we've been running the area, making sure another person doesn't fall victim to such a monster. There had been a time where we found a scent, almost like our own only more dominant and bitter, whereas ours are sweeter. We tried to track it down, but it disappeared or it would split into various ways, like there was more than one carrying the scent.

Luckily we haven't encountered another vampire, cauze the scent made me nauseous and sick for a few days. But you can never be too careful and we have to keep an eye out.

We spoke in hushed whispers when we began planning who was going to patrol what time and what days, and we mostly spoke about our 'running times', cauze Jacob has amazing hearing.

A few months ago I was speaking to Lacy on my phone and told her I wanted to sneak out and go to her house, but Jacob somehow heard me and burst through my door; telling me that if I set ne foot out my window he would break my phone and tell dad and get me grounded. And I knew for a fact that when I went to my room Jacob was busy stuffing his dinner into his mouth.

After awhile we heard the being turned off and then the front door slamming shut. Lacy and I stood up and headed to the lounge, to find it completely empty.

"They must of left," I muttered, walking back to my room and slipped my gladiators on my feet.

Lacy entered after me, "So where we going?" She asked.

"I'm gonna shift and run past Green and White's houses to get them out, then we can start with a short run to our spot, arrange the running hours and just for fun; run a few laps," I called behind to her, opening the front door and stepping out into the warm sunny rays and the pelting of rain. Lacy walked out the door, and I locked it and placed the spare key under the loose floor board.

"Have you ever seen the rain, coming down on a sunny day?" Lacy sang with a smile, as we walked towards the woods.

I laughed and continued walking. Once we were deep enough and away from prying eyes, we shifted. The burning sensation shot up my arms and spread throughout my entire body, until it evaporated and I stood on four, dark russet spotted paws.

I looked back and saw a snow white tiger – a bit bigger than your average tiger, but we all are bigger than the average animal -, with forest green eyes and brown stripes to my left, and smiled a wolf-y smile.

_Haha, do you know how funny that looks?_ Lacy asked.

_Uhm, no?_ Then my mind filled with the image of a black wolf, with vibrant blue eyes, sort of smiling; all its teeth glinting in the sun.

_Okay, but it doesn't look __**that**__ bad_ I said as I shook out my now wet fur.

_Yeah, but still_ Lacy stated; stretching out her hind legs.

_Anyway, race ya to Aleera's house!_ I took off like a bullet, the wind rushing through my wet fur, the rain falling and hitting the floor underneath my paws.

I saw Lacy start to catch up to me and I pushed my legs faster, dodging trees and fallen tree branches. I looked back just in time to see Lacy jump over a fallen tree on my left.

We made it to Aleera's house in record time, slightly panting from being a little out of shape.

_Shift back_ I instructed, she nodded and I felt her begin to shift.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on one thing that has one emotion. So I thought of school and how boring it is, and I felt myself standing on two feet again, my clothes dripping wet, and my chest heaving up and down from the run.

We walked up to Aleera's door and knocked on it, hearing hurried foot steps approach the door. It opened to reveal a messy Aleera, with half her white blouse un-buttoned and her hair a bit messy. Lacy and I stifled our laughs.

Aleera cleared her throat looking nervous, "Uhm, hey guys, what're you doing here?"

Lacy and I looked at one another and yelled at the same time, "_Hey Joey!" _Aleera's face flushed scarlet, and we heard a muffled "_Hey girls!"_ in return and a few curses, then Joey, Aleera's boyfriend – he and Mitch, Fallon's boyfriend, know about the secret, they followed us one day when we had a meeting, and saw us shift – appeared in the doorway, with no shirt, and wrapped his arms around Aleera's waist.

"Sorry buddy, but we need our jungle cat for awhile," Lacy said with a smirk.

Aleera's blushing smile fell and her face became serious, "What? Why? What happened?" She questioned.

I shook my head, "Nothing happened, we just have to go over our running times and dates, then we're gonna go for a short run. You'll be back before two, seeing as its _11:55,"_

She sighed and gave Joey a quick kiss on the lips and pushed him back into the house then closed the door. Again we walked deep into the woods, and shifted Aleera now a completely black panther with rich brown eyes.

_So now we get Fallon_ Aleera said, already running in the direction of her house. Instead of racing, we just ran normally and reached her house in less than three minutes.

We shifted back and walked out of the forest, walking up to her front door and knocked on it.  
A very angry and annoyed Paul opened the door with no shirt and lipstick smudges on his mouth.

"What do you want? I'm busy with something," He spat, he better watch it, I could always tell Rachel how mean he is towards us and she would kick his ass to the curb.

_More like busy with __**someone**_I added in my head.

"We're just looking for Fallon," I stated, looking at him with no emotion in my eyes or on my face.

He sighed and grumbled something under his breath, turned his back to us and yelled into the house, "_Fallon get your ass down here, your friends are at the door!"_ Moments later, Fallon appeared next to her brother, glaring at him and smiling at us.

"Hey girls, what're ya doing here?"

I looked at Paul, who was watching us with his arms folded across his chest, then at Fallon, "Uhm we need you, cauze we're gonna discuss our _running_ times and dates," I put extra emphasis on the word 'running'.

Her face lit up, "Okay, bye Paul, _Bye Rachel!,_" She called into the house, and her brother glared at her.

_Ha! I knew it!_

I grimaced; I don't even wanna know what they were doing. Once we shifted, we took off to our spot in the woods, Lacy telling, or showing, Fallon and Aleera what she told me this morning about Embry and both of them warned her about him being in the cult too.

Finally we reached our secret spot in the woods. The trees made a thick roof over our heads, blocking most of the rain from dripping through. The grass smelling fresh and the color of a moss green, growing high with pretty yellow, purple and orange flowers.

We trotted to the middle of the secluded spot and sat down and we discussed the times we could and can't run.  
I looked over each of my pack/pride members, who are like sisters to me. Lacy lay with her head on her paws, ears perked and eyes darting around our small circle; tail swishing on the ground and rustling the grass.  
Aleera rests on a fallen tree branch we pulled out here a long time ago, her ears twitching now and then, her eyes half open and half closed, her tail dangling from the tree.  
Fallon lays lazily on her side, the wind brushing through her silver white and golden fur, her eyes closed but her mind wide awake.

As for me, seeing through my sisters' eyes, I sit perfectly straight, eyes and ears alert, and my tail curling around my side, the wind blowing my fur lightly. The girls describe my look as leader like and influential, considering I'm the Alpha of our pack/pride, I have to be a leader and know what's best for out pack/pride. Also I'm the only canine in the pack – I'm gonna start calling it a pack from now, cauze it's confusing to keep revering to it as a pack/pride.

_So, everyone know what time and when they're running this summer? _I asked, locking eyes with each of the felines.

_Yeah_ They replied.

_Okay, so let's run a few laps, then head back_ I instructed, stretching my hind and front legs. Aleera, Fallon and Lacy stretched and we got into formation; Lacy on my right as my Beta, Aleera on my left as my Gamma and Fallon behind me as my Delta.

_How far are we gonna run? _Aleera questioned about halfway in the run.

_Not far, we're just stretching and getting use to running this much_ I thought back.

_Okay_

We ran a few more miles before we came across the scent that's similar to ours.

_What do you think it is?_ Lacy asked.

_I don't know, but I wanna find out. What if it's a treat to the Rez?_ I thought to them.

They nodded, and I began trailing the scent. The more we followed it, the stronger and bitterer it became.

_Aleera, I want you to follow us from the trees_ I stated, she nodded and began climbing the tree nearest to her.

_Fallon, Lacy; there are a lot of trees and the grass is pretty high. Keep low, blend in and stay hidden_ I instructed; they gave a quick nod and split up, following out of sight.

_What about you Soph? They could see you_ Fallon reminded me.

_I know, but think about it; it's normal to see wolves in the forest here, I'm not that much bigger than other wolves. But if they see one of you they'd know something was up, because the most common wild cat found here are the mountain lions, not tigers or panthers or normal lions_

I felt them nod in agreement, and I continued following the bitter scent. As we came closer and the scent became stronger, I could hear rustling and the sound of heavy feet or paws pacing and occasionally a snarl or growl.

Still hidden in the trees and grass, I peered around the tree I hid behind and I felt my eyes widen, the girls gasping – mentally of course – from the beasts in front of us.

Eight big, no GIANT; horse sized wolves, walking back and forth, or sitting and some growling and snarling.

_What the hell are they?! _Aleera yelled.

_They're even bigger than US! _Fallon bellowed.

_No, they're __**much **__bigger than us, it's like they fell into toxic waste or something! _Lacy exclaimed, and if it wasn't for the fact that I could barley think straight, I would have laughed at that statement.

The two in the middle seemed to be the leaders, being bigger than the other six, though the russet brown one was bigger than the black one. The other wolves looked at the leaders in the middle, four of them sitting behind the russet brown leader and two behind the black one.

The wolves sitting behind their leaders would growl or snarl as if they could understand what the leading wolves were saying. The huge black one growled and looked at the smaller brown, grey and white one behind him then looked pointedly at the gangly looking sandy colored wolf, behind the russet one, and snarled viciously at it. The sandy one looked down guiltily, and I felt myself wanting to attack the black wolf - weird. The silver/grey wolf next to the sandy colored one growled and lunged at the black wolf, but got held back by a chocolate colored wolf and a grey one with a black snout.

The russet wolf growled at it, looking it directly in the eye, the silver wolf crouched slightly and, what looked like it, glared at the russet wolf. The wolf took its place next to the sandy one, who nudged the silver one with its snout.

_What the hell? It's like they can understand each other_ Lacy exclaimed and the others agreed.

_I don't think it's safe to be here_ I said, turning around _I think we should leave before they not-_

_**Snap!**_

Shit, I stepped on a branch, I snapped my head to the gathering of colossal wolves, and they were all looking around, crouched down defensively, snarling and baring their teeth; which might I add look really, _really _sharp.

I looked at them with wide eyes and took another step back, but – I being unlucky – stepped on a twig that snapped underneath my paws and echoed through the forest. The sandy colored wolf's head snapped in my direction, followed by the other seven looking at me too. They snarled and looked ready to pounce.

Shit, shit, shit. Oh God help me!

* * *

**Mwaahhahhaha -cough, cough- ahah! My first Cliffhanger!  
Well I do them alot with my friend or I just stop abruptly, eh -Shrug-  
It would have been a tiny bit longer, but its like** 01:12** in the morning here where I live and I have to go to a friend's house at nine (9).**

**I hope the Embry/OC fans liked the part I put in this chapter.  
I saw that for the previous two (2) chapters I got more than a 100 views,  
but only seven (7) reviews? That made me sad :'(**

**Soo, if I get four (4) reviews the next chapter will be medium lenght  
BUT!  
If I get more than five (5) I will be as long as the first chapter and this one ;)  
So click the review button and review, it can be a question or critisisme(sp?)  
Even to ask me where to find the song that Lacy sung.**

**'Have you ever seen the rain?' by "Creedence Clearwater Rivival" (I laughed when I saw 'Clearwater' lol)**

**So have an awesome holiday and Christmas and for me a great Christmas present would be if you reviewed.**

***~Loviez~***  
**...Brown*Eyed*Wolfie...**


	4. I Need To Know, When Will I Go? Part 2

_Disclaimer: Wolfie: -Opens box and takes out piece of paper- OMW! The rights to Twilight! Best Gift EVER!__  
__ Paul: Haha, you're so gullible, That's from me, not SM!_  
_ Wolfie: -Pout, angry Face- That's not fair, or funny. I'm gonna put Seth on you! _  
_ Paul: I'm not afraid of the little Pup -Smirk-_  
_ Wolfie: Yeah, but you are afraid of Rachel!_  
_ Paul: I'm not afraid of Rachy_  
_ Wolfie: 'Rachy'? I think I'm gonna be sick_  
_I don't own Twilight, The Pack and The Vamps get in my way when I try to take it, especially Seth with hi- whoops, sorry-blushy face-_

**Heyyy Gals and Guys! I'm back! ****  
****Sorry, I meant to update earlier, but my internet is giving me problems, and I'm sick :( This might not seem/look like a long Chappie, but the second part will be up by the time I finish this one.**

**So, this chapter is sort of based on a song called "Mirror" by 'Bobby van Jaarsveld' Very nice song, the URL Link is posted on my profile and I advise you to listen to the song whilst reading this and the next Chapter.****  
****Thanks to all whom fave/followed or reviewed, it means a lot to me.**

**Okay, some things that you guys are gonna have to remember for this and possible future chapters:**  
**Thoughts listed between the Swung Dash (~) are wolves from Jacob's pack.**  
**Thoughts listed between the Star-thingy (*) are wolves from Sam's pack.**  
**Thoughts listed between both of them (*~...~*) are Jacob and Sam's thoughts together.**  
**Then Thoughts in** _Italics_ **are from Sophy's pack.****  
****Got it? Good! Now things won't be confusing.**

**Now On With The Story...!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_***-I Need To Know, When Will I Go?-*  
(Part One)**_

_Sophy move!_

_Run!_

The frantic voices screamed at me in my head, but my paws were frozen, I couldn't do anything.

The wolves snarled and two of them howled, unfreezing me from my spot. I turned as fast as possible, running and dodging trees as I ran for my life through the forest, trying to get away from the pairs of paws echoing behind me.

_Sophy, you gotta loose them! _Lacy yelled and I saw her and the others almost catching up with me.

_No! Don't come so close, they could chase you too. Follow from the trees, trail behind or shift back! _I commanded in my head. Aleera and Lacy jumped up into the trees, while Fallon slowed down, following at a distance.

The snarling and growling reached nearer and nearer, I took a look back and saw that there were now _fifteen _wolves trying to attack me. What happened to there only being eight?!

The rain pouring down on us made it even more difficult to run and keep my footing. The sun still shone above us, lighting the path more clearly.

I pushed my legs faster, trying to gain a greater distance between me and the mutant wolves. I almost tripped over a tree's root, and the girls gasped. Luckily I only stumbled a bit and regained my balance. I really am very thankful for being smaller than those wolves, their big bodies are built for fights and attacking – bad in my favor – but my small body is made for speed and agility, giving me a bit of a better chance to maybe, possibly escape them.

I ran, slipping every now and then on the wet, muddy floor, that's when it hit me like an electrical shock.

My dream, the animals tearing me apart, killing me, chasing me, it's all happening right now. The only difference is that I'm not in my human form.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die_. I began freaking out, mental images of my dream invading my brain.

_Sophy, you are not going to die, you are gonna out run those wolves and then we'll go to your house and watch movies and eat chocolate and drink Coke. Okay? _Fallon soothed, whether she were trying to convince me, the other girls or herself, I would not know.

I nodded and jumped to the left just in time to miss one of the wolves that tried to knock me off my feet.

_Shit, that was close_ I kept dodging trees and the wolves trying to tackle me to the ground. I looked back and saw the silver wolf the nearest to me, so that's the fastest one.

I looked up and flashes of black and white jumping in the trees. I looked to where Fallon was in my head, and saw her short distance behind the pack of wolves.

_I can attack one of them from behind_ She said, showing the different angles she can attack from.

_No, if you do they might attack you. And then you could get hurt or killed_

_But-_

_No buts, __**you will not attack**_ I commanded in a growl, she gave in and continued to trail behind us.

_Sophy, we're almost to your house, what we gonna do?_ Aleera asked, whilst I jumped around a tree, sending one of the wolves running into it, whining and growling at me.

_We run past, I'm not gonna risk them hurting anyone in LaPush_

The growling behind me intensified, and I lost focus for a split second, but that second caused that one of the wolves, the big russet one, to swipe at my hind leg and leave quite a big gash, I could smell the blood intoxicate the air. I yowled in pain and tripped, crashing to the ground.

The girls screamed at me to get up, but the pain in my left leg was unbearable. I whimpered and I had to keep myself from shifting back to human.

_Hold on Soph, Aleera and I are almost there_ No, no, they could get _killed._

_**No, you will stay where you are, all three of you**_I commanded, my mental voice layered with authority and pain. They all stopped dead in their tracks, not being able to move forward.

_I want you to hide, stay out of sight _I said, winching in pain as I tried to stand on my leg. The wolves circled me, and I heard voices in my head, but not the girls' voices, voices that were screaming, rushing, speaking at once. My head felt like it would explode, could they not just _**shut up?!**_

_Why am I hearing other voices_?Lacy questioned, Aleera and Fallon asking the same.

_I don't know, but just for safety sake, don't think of how we look in human form or what our names are. They could be like us _I said, my eyes darting from each wolfs' eyes, alert and wary. My eyes landed on the russet brown wolf and the wolf's eyes looked familiar.

_***-…There's these pictures in my head, recalling every word I said, everything I did…-***_

I concentrated on the voices in my head, the girls doing the same, keeping out any thoughts of us.

_~What is it? ~_

_*It's smaller than any of us*_

_*The damn thing caused me to run into the tree!*_

_~*Everyone quiet!*~ _It sounded like the two wolves that commanded that, were like the Alphas, so I'm guessing the black big one and the russet brown big one are probably the Alphas.

~_What are we listening to?~ _One of them asked.

~_I thought I heard someone else's thoughts~_

_*What are we going to do with it?* _I looked at the wolves surrounding me, and they were all sitting around me, blocking any way for me to escape. They're attention was focused on one another, but their eyes would now and then dart to me then back at the other wolves.

_***-…Oh, how I wish they all could disappear…-***_

~_Did you see how fast it was? ~_

*_Dude, it was practically flying through the woods, but did you see how it kept looking up at the trees? Like something or someone was watching us_* One of the male voices stated.

~_Yeah, I thought I saw something black and white in one of the trees before I almost collided with you~ _Shit, they almost saw Lacy and Aleera.

_*Look at its eyes, their so blue, they're almost like So-*_

_~Shut it, listen~ _One of the Alphas commanded. A thick silence fell inside my head, the wolves looked at one another then looked around them, like waiting for something to pop out and kill them.

*_Its just your imagination*_

One of them sighed

~_So what do we do with it? Cauze if it was one of us, we would've been able to hear its thoughts~_

_*I don't know, I mean, it's not as big as us or the girls, but its still not the size of an average wolf*_

The wolves agreed.

*_We could kill it, or take it to the Leech doctor to do some tests, or that mind reader could see what its thinking* _Almost half of the wolves agreed with the one I supposedly caused to run into the tree.

I began to panic, 'Leech doctor' what's that supposed to be? And a mind reader? If the leech the wolf used is the same thing I think it is, then I'm in some big trouble. I don't do well around vampires.

~_Guys, look at it, it's like it understands what we're saying or can hear what we're talking about~ _One of them said and they all turned their attention back to me. And just for the fun of it – even though I was in pain and my life was hanging on a very, _very_ short line – I cocked my head to the left and let my tongue hang out the side of my mouth , keeping my eyes on one of the wolfs.

_*Haha, that looks funny*_

_~Guys, is it just me or do those eyes look familiar? ~ Some_ of them nodded and looked at me closely; I growled and bared my teeth at them.

*Wow, some sharp teeth we have here*

~Yeah, but not as sharp as ours~

~*Focus*~ The Alphas commanded. The wolves nodded their heads.

_***-…But their still here…-***_

~_Okay, so what are we going to do with it? ~_

_*It could be a danger to the town. I vote we kill it* _My eyes widened as more than half of them agreed. I tried to stand, but the pain in my leg shot through my body causing me to whimper. My head was beginning to spin from the amount of blood gashing through the five claw cuts on my hind leg.

_***-…Its all driving me insane, it's going on and on…-***_

When I whimpered, they looked at me, and then back at each other, deciding whether to kill me or take me to some 'leech doctor and mind reader'. I saw two of the wolves moved to stand closer to the rest of their pack, leaving a wide space in the circle. I wouldn't be able to run through there with them still partly watching me and with a bleeding, injured leg, but if I could distract them I might be able to slip past them and gain a short distance, where one of the girls could get me.

_***-…Little mirror on the wall; whose the fairest of them all? Will al these faces help me find my way back home…?-***_

_Okay girls, I have an idea to get away from them _I said and they listened with all their attention.

_So, Aleera you're the fastest out of all of us, I want you to meet me a short distance from here _She nodded as I showed her where to meet me and I continued.

_Lacy and Fallon, since you have the strongest vocal cords, no offence Aleera_

_None taken _She said, already quietly running to the spot I showed her.

_Anyway, I want you two to roar your loudest, and when Aleera gives you the 'Okay' I want you to run and meet me at my house. Okay? _They nodded and got ready.

_Why is Aleera giving us the 'Okay' and not you? _Fallon questioned.

_Because I can barely keep myself from shifting back, when I reach Aleera I'm gonna shift back and let her carry me on her back._ I said, backing up slowly, acting like I stumbled backwards. The wolves' eyes flickered to me, then back to each other again.

_Okay, on the count of three. One… Two… Three! _I yelled, and Fallon and Lacy's roars echoed through the forest, practically making a shiver run up my spine.

_***-…Mirror here I stand, show me to the promise land. Where everybody aim, but they don't ever go. …-***_

The wolves' heads snapped up, looking around frantically, but that was the last I saw before I ran/limped as fast as I could with an injured leg. My energy began to evaporate from my body, and I reached Aleera in the nick of time. I felt my body shift back to my human form and the pain in my leg intensified. The only bad thing for being whatever we were, is that we heal fast on small things, but the bigger and worse the injury; the longer it takes to heal.

Aleera looked at me with a sad and worried expression and bent down low enough for me to climb on her back, winching as I moved my leg.

I gave her the 'Okay' and we took off running, the forest became a green blur as we ran, and I felt dizzy and nauseous. Black spots played in my line of vision, before total blackness consumed me.

* * *

**Okay, the next Chapter is already posted, so you guys can go read it. It is longer than this chapter, I know that in the previous Chapter I said if I get more than five reviews the Chapter would be long, but I divided it into two chapters.**

**So, how was your Christmas?****  
****What did you guys do for Ol' New Years Eve?**  
**My fam, friends and I held a small bash; music, dancing, snacks.**

**Plz Review, see if you could be the first to leave a review in 2013****  
****One more thing: who do you think the wolf that ran into the tree is?**  
**Who ever guesses correctly will receive a sneak peak of a future Chapter. ;D**

***~Loviez~*****  
****...Brown*Eyed*Wolfie...**


	5. I Need To Know, When Will I Go?

_Disclaimer: Seth: Hey, Wolfie__  
__ Wolfie: -Smiles Dreamily- Heyy Seth_  
_ Seth: So, You own Twilight yet? _  
_ Wolfie: NO, everyone keeps taking it from me, saying SM owns it –sad face, crying-_  
_ Seth: Awww, don't cry, please don't cry –Pulls Wolfie in for hug-_  
_ Wolfie: -sniff, smile, sniff- Thanks Sethy_  
_ Nessie: Wolfie blacked out from hugging Seth, she does not, nor will ever, own Twilight_

**Check my Profile for the URL Link to the song "Mirror" for this and the previous chapter/**

**Remember: **  
**Thoughts listed between the Swung Dash (~) are wolves from Jacob's pack.**  
**Thoughts listed between the Star-thingy (*) are wolves from Sam's pack.**  
**Thoughts listed between both of them (*~...~*) are Jacob and Sam's thoughts together.**  
**Then Thoughts in** _Italics_ **are from Sophy's pack.**

**Now On With The Story...!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

_***-I Need To Know, When Will I Go?-*  
**__**(Part Two)**_

_***-…Now I've been through this before, at the end there's just one door and there's just one key…-***_

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, limping through the forest with Lacy and Aleera behind me, walking – and me limping – to our spot.

"I know, I feel the same way," Lacy said, and Aleera nodded.

It's been almost two weeks since the run-in with those giant, stupid wolves and almost two weeks since I got clawed by one. The story we told my dad was that I fell and cut my leg open on a garden spade, I had to get stitches and I have a badly sprained ankle, a cracked tibia and two broken phalanges.

"What makes it worse is that we can do absolutely _nothing_ about it, because we might get chased by those wolves again," I said, trying to calm myself down, I can already feel my hands burning.

Oh, might I also add that it has been a week and a half since there were reported that three teenagers went missing and were found in the woods, dead.

I over heard Charlie tell my dad, he thinks it's the same _animal_ that killed those hikers a few years ago. He said the autopsy report said the bodies were bruised, ripped up and almost _drained_ of all the _blood_ in their system.

This all screams one word, one thing. And we can do _absolutely nothing_ about it, I can barely walk on my leg in wolf form and we don't want a repeat of what happened with those other wolves again. We haven't even shifted for almost two weeks.

Just thinking about it makes me so mad, "Soph, are you alright? Your eyes are flickering red and then back again," Aleera asked/said, sitting down on a tree log.

"I- It just makes me so pissed off, to know that we can do nothing to stop the freaking thing killing these innocent people!" I shouted, feeling my eyes change color and my hands catch flame. I formed a ball and threw the black, red and orange orb of fire at the nearest tree. The impact sent a chill of warmth down my spine, dimming my anger just the slightest bit, the fire spread up the tree, and Lacy let her eyes melt into a Caribbean/shocking blue as she sprayed the burning tree with water from the nearby river.

_***-…Reflections, Are changing. These Faces Never Stay The Same. …-***_

I sighed and limped over to the rocks near the river, staring at the image reflected in the water. The girl I see looks almost like me, but with red eyes and her black and red hair curling and dancing almost like fire it self. I frowned and closed my eyes, the heat in my hands disappearing, leaving them cool and at a normal temperature. I opened my eyes again and looked at the image reflecting in the water now; I saw a girl with bright blue eyes and black and red hair with soft curls.

I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Lacy looking down at me with her brown/green eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, we'll find a way to kill the thing and protect the Rez, N'kay?" I nodded and gave a small smile, thinking of how happy she's been the past couple of days and pushing out all the negative thoughts.

Things with her and Embry were really looking good. She would smile and blush when someone mentions his name or when we talk about how cute a couple they would make. And when he's over at my house, or when he's at Lacy's house, and someone mentions her; he would have this goofy grin on his face, with a small blush tinted on his cheeks, and a bunch of emotions in his eyes.

The people from the cult are starting to hang-out with us more and speak to us more, though the other girls speak more to them than I do. I usually just smile and give short one worded answers or opinions.

I know it might be rude and harsh, but can you blame me? Imagine having your brother, whom you love so much and told everything to, just ripped away from you and him barely speaking or looking at you? And then to make it even worse, loosing your best friend several weeks later to the same people?

_***-…In Your Eyes, In Your Heart; Tell Me What You See…-***_

Seth.

I don't know what's happening between us, cause every time someone speaks about him or when I think of him or when he's over at my house, I get these frickken' weird feelings that I actually _like_. And he acts so protective over me, like after I came back from the hospital, with my leg bandaged and braced up, he totally started freaking out. Fussing over the slightest thing, checking to see if I was alright and not hurt anywhere else.

The girls say he likes me, but I doubt that. He also broke up with Brittany and I don't want to be the rebound girl.

But these feeling I get when I think of him are driving me crazy, I feel like I should just forgive him and run into his arms and let him spin me around like he did when we were still friends, and then I want him to kiss me and say he loves me and will never let me go, never leave me again and stay with me until forever ends.

I guess you could say I'm falling for him again, but I'm afraid that if I forgive him and start showing him my feelings, that he'll leave again and I would be hurt and broken again. I think I could say I love him.

I love him more than he'll ever know; I always have and always will. He makes me smile and laugh, but I know he'll never like me back. I mean, I don't know how he sees me. I don't know if he sees me through his eyes or through his heart. What if I forgive him and confess my feelings to him and he only thinks of me like a friend or a sister or the girl that yelled and cried in front of him when he changed and said that I was a waste of his time. How do you tell someone your feelings when they said something like that?

Every time I hear his name and he's not near me, I get this dull ache in the pit of my stomach and it feels like someone ripped my heart out. Just the thought of him being hurt or sad makes me sad and the pain in my heart intensifies. I just wish I would go up to him and say, 'Seth, I forgive you, and- and I, I love you.' But when I see him or hear him, I just, it's I feel, ugh, it's so difficult to explain. It's like, when I see him a lump rises in my throat and all the times we spent together, still best friends, come crashing through my head and then I see and remember the day at the beach, the words he said, not looking me in the eyes. It just hurts me more than anything I've ever experienced.

_***-…Little mirror on the wall, whose the fairest of them all? Will all these faces help me find my way back home…?-***_

"Soph, are you alright?" It wasn't till Lacy spoke those soft words, that I realized I was clenching and un-clenching my fists, a habit I picked up to help deal with a large amount of different emotions at the same time.

I inhaled a deep shaky breath and exhaled, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about things," I smiled, looking at her.

She nodded, "Hey, have one of you seen Fallon the past two days?"

I looked at Aleera and then at Lacy I shook my head, "No, I haven't," Aleera said, sitting next to me on the rock.

"Well, Joey called me this morning, saying he was worried cauze he hasn't seen her since Tuesday," Lacy stated, now that I think about it, Fallon usually let's us know if she's sick or if something's wrong.

I stood up, "I think we should go check up on her," Aleera and Lacy stood up, following behind me. As we walked towards the dirt road, we stayed close and our senses alert.

After a few minutes, we reached the loose gravel road. Lacy's black and midnight blue old Chevy truck stood on the curb, with my black and dark red on-and-off road dirt bike Jacob built up for my birthday –_ before_ I was old enough and before he changed – next to it.

"I love the Rez, no one steals a person's vehicle or bike," Aleera said with a smile, walking to the driver's side of Lacy's truck. She held out her hand and Lacy fished the keys out of her back pocket, and handed them to her.

Aleera got in the truck and started it up, waiting for us to get on my bike. Sadly, neither of the girls wants me riding my bike, although I am fully capable to ride it. They say I could hurt my leg even more, but I asked the doctor on Saturday, when I went for a check-up on my stitches, if I would be able to ride my bike and he said I could, but should take I easy.

"Hand them over, little Miss limp," Lacy said with a grin, her hand outstretched. I sighed and stuck my hand into my hoodie's pocket and retrieved the keys. She went to take them, but I pulled back my arm, "If you hurt my Baby, you'll be sorry," I threatened. Lacy took the keys from my hand, rolled her eyes and climbed on my bike, waiting for me to get on behind her.

I frowned and carefully got on behind her. The only way I'm letting them ride my bike, is if I'm riding with them. I trust no one with my '_Baby_'.

Lacy started my bike and told me to hold on. I buried my head in her back as we zoomed to Fallon's house. The wind rushing past us, I'm glad I decided to put my hair in a braid this morning.

After a few minutes my bike came to a stop outside Fallon's house. I untwined my hands from Lacy's waist and carefully got off my bike. Lacy hopped off after me and Aleera cut the engine to Lacy's truck, climbing out and locking the truck. Lacy started towards Fallon's front door, but I pulled her back.

"My keys," I stated, my hand outstretched. Lacy smiled and placed my keys in my palm, "Thank you,"

I placed my keys and my hands in my hoodie's pocket, walk/limping to the front door. Aleera knocked on the door and called Fallon's name. Almost a minute later Fallon opened the door, wearing a pair of sweatpants, a bottle green hoodie with her hair covering the right side of her face and her hood pulled over her head.

"Hey girls, what can I do for ya?" She asked her voice soft and her eyes trained on the floor.

"Fall, can we come in?" Lacy asked her voice a bit worried; Fallon always invites us in.

"Oh, sorry, sure come on in," She opened the door wider, stepping aside allowing us to enter. She closed the door behind us and lead us to the lounge; still not looking up at us.

Now I was getting concerned, this isn't like Fallon to act like this. "Fall, what's wrong?" Aleera voiced my thoughts.

Fallon laughed once without humor, "Nothing, I just don't feel so good."

"Ya know Fall, I know when you're lying to me. So tell me the truth," I stated, trying to catch a glimpse of her face.

I held back a gasp when she met our gazes, Lacy and Aleera's more audible than mine. The outlines of four fingers printed on her right cheek, almost a deep shade of purple, slightly swollen. Who ever did this had put a lot of force behind the smack, because normally it would heal within a day.

I deep growl rumbled from my chest, no one does something like this to one of my sisters. "Who did this to you?" I growled, barely keeping control.

"It was an accident, he didn't mean it Sophy," Fallon said, her eyes pleading, tears brimming the edges of her eye lids.

"Who? Did Joey do this?" Lacy questioned in astonishment with a hint of anger.

Fallon shook her head furiously, "No, Joey would never do something like this. It wasn't him, I swear,"

"Then who did this to you? Fallon tell us please, we're your sisters, you can trust us," Aleera said in a soothing voice.

"He didn't mean it, it was an accident. I said something I shouldn't have said," She repeated looking down at the ground again. I walked towards her, lifting her head by her chin and carefully touched her cheek, she winched slightly.

With my fingers still on her cheek, I became dizzy and my cheek started to sting.

"_Hey Paul," Fallon said, walking into the kitchen passing her older brother._

_He grumbled a reply and continued to watch Television. Paul had an angry and longing look written on his features._

"_What's wrong?" Fallon asked, walking over and sitting on the arm of the chair._

"_Nothing, so leave me alone," He said in a low growl. Fallon gave him a curious glance._

"_You sure? Cauze you don't look or sound like nothings wrong," She stated, slightly worried about her older brother._

"_I said nothing Fallon, jeeze; don't you know the meaning of the word?" He yelled, getting up from the couch, surprising her._

"_Well sorry, I didn't know it was a crime to care about my older brother!?" She exclaimed at him, he turned to her, shaking abnormally._

"_Don't speak to me in that tone of voice, okay?" He commanded, towering over her, a heated glare on his younger sister._

"_Yes, __**dad**__," Fallon spat, and the next moment she's sitting on the floor, clutching her check and tears streaming down her face. Paul no where to be found._

That son of a mother, flying fish _hit _my best friend? And he didn't even apologize? Or felt sorry?

I took my hand from her cheek, my blood boiling.

"Soph, what'd you see? Who did it?" Aleera questioned me.

"He hit you, because you asked him what was _wrong._" I growled, taking deep breaths. That ass-wipe is going to pay for what he did; I'll make sure of it.

"Sophy, he didn't mean it," Fallon pleaded.

"Can you guys fill us in on what happened?" Lacy interjected, I looked at her and Aleera.

"_Paul_, got angry at her just because she was caring about him," I spat, glaring at nothing.

"_Paul _did this?!" They exclaimed.

"And you still stick up for him after everything he put you through?" I asked, with no emotion in my voice.

"He's my brother, I have to," She sniffled.

"A brother doesn't hit his sister just because she was worried about him, Fallon." Lacy said her voice ice cold.

"He's going to pay," I said through clenched teeth. I walk/limped out the house, pulling my keys out my pockets. Fallon, Aleera and Lacy came out the house, and watched as I started my bike, Fallon looking helpless.

"If you guys want a piece of the moron, he and the rest of the cult are at my house," I floored it out the driveway, taking the quickest way home. I heard Lacy's truck behind me and took turn off onto a dirt road through the forest.

I reached my home in eight minutes flat, breaking through the forest line and sliding on the wet grass. Every one's –excluding my dad who went to visit Charlie and Aunt Sue- attention snapped to me as I skidded to a halt in front of our/Jacob's shed. As I turn the engine off, Lacy's truck pulls up in the driveway, the boys stopping their game of football. I caught a glimpse of Seth's face and he looked worried and mortified.

I hopped off my bike, wincing when I moved my leg to fast, and trudged over to the dumb-ass.

Fallon got out of the truck, her face covered with her hair and hood, followed by Lacy and Aleera.

"Sophy, don't do this," Fallon exclaimed, trying to get to me.

"Lacy, Aleera, keep her back," I ordered and they nodded; knowing that what Paul did is not going unnoticed this time.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked confusion on his and the others' faces.

I walked up to Paul, my anger at its peak, "How dare you do that to her, you pathetic excuse of a human being," I seethed at him.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned a bored expression on his face.

I pushed him backwards, using a bit of my added strength. "You know what I'm talking about"

He began shaking and everyone took a step back, "Sophy, step away from Paul," Sam ordered. He thinks he can order me? Has he been smoking pips or something?

I glared at him, "Don't you tell me what to do, he's going to apologize and pay for what he did to Fallon,"

I felt someone come up behind me and try pulling me backwards, but I pushed the person away hearing a _thud_ as he/she fell to the ground. Everyone, except Fallon, Lacy and Aleera, looked at me with wide eyes.

"How did she do that?" Someone asked, I think it was Embry.

I turned back to Paul, to see him shaking less, "I said apologize to Fallon,"

He glared at me, "I'm not going to apologize, cauze I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do Paul," Fallon said, pulling out off Aleera and Lacy's grasp.

"I guess you didn't think what you did would cauze someone to act this way, did you?" She questioned him, stopping in the centre of everyone. She pulled her hood off her head and moved her hair out of her face, exposing the bruise on her cheek. Gasps echoed through the silence and Paul looked less shocked than anyone here.

"You did this, two days ago, remember? When you got angry when I asked if you were okay?"

He shrugged, "I'm sorry okay? It isn't even that bad"

Its times like this that I wish he would just have apologized _without_ the last part. I'm already ticked off at those wolves, at the vampire and my indecisive feelings, now he just lit the bomb.

I turned and looked at him, turned slightly and punched him as hard as I could, using my added strength. His body quivered, shook like an earthquake. I felt someone pick me up and sprint away from him faster than I thought a human could run. Paul's body convulsed and it looked like his bones were shifting and stretching. In a blink of the eye, Paul was replaced by a huge, giant grey wolf. The wolf snarled and bared its teeth, the images of the other wolves flooding my mind. My throat burned and then I realized I was screaming, Fallon and the other girls echoing my scream.

I tried backing away from the person holding me, but my emotions were running haywire, images of my dreams popping in and out of my vision.

The sound of something tearing echoed in my earlobes, and three wolves jumped in between the grey/Paul wolf and me and the other girls. The russet brown wolf, towering over all the others, snarled at him and he collapsed, glaring at the black wolf. The wolf ran into the forest, and the other wolves followed him. The russet brown wolf turned and looked at me, misery and sadness in those familiar brown eyes. I flinched when it looked at me, and a look of pain flashed across its eyes, before it ran after the other four.

I heard voices, but I couldn't make out what was being said or whose voice belonged to whom. I felt someone pick me up and carry me inside –I think- and lay me down on something soft. The person whispered soft, soothing words in my ear and I felt myself drift unconsciousness. Letting go of everything and just float away from reality.

The last words I could make out where a mumbled 'I'm sorry Niesie' then I totally, completely shut off.

_***-…Little mirror on the wall, can you hear this desperate call? I need to know; when will I go…?-***_

* * *

__**I will update as soon as I can, promise.**

**Tip: The name 'Niesie' is pronounced "Nie-see' if this makes you confused, pronounce how you think or wanna pronounce it. It's the nickname my cuz/sis gave me :D**

**So, tell me how you like my story, if you think it's a bunch of nonsense tell me. You can ask/say anything. Creative criticism is welcome. **

***~Loviez~*  
…Brown*Eyed*Wolfie…**


	6. We're Not Normal

_Disclaimer: __Wolfie: Paul you look like the Hulk when you're about to phase!  
Paul: I do not!  
Wolfie: Do too!  
Paul: Do not!  
Wolfie: Do not!  
Paul: Do too!  
Wolfie: Hehe, I told you!  
Paul: (Shaking with angered expression)  
Wolfie: Mommy! Help me! (Runs away screaming)  
Paul: (Stop shaking) Haha, sucker! Wolfie does not own Twilight, if she does; I don't think I would've imprinted on Rachel._

**I'm sooo… sorry it took me so long to update! I was gonna update Sunday, but I had tons of homework! I rewrote this chapter about seven times, I was gonna do it in Seth's P.O.V, but I realized I' terrible with writing in a boy's P.O.V. And mu computer was broken and I only got it back a week ago.**

**Anyway, without further ado!  
The next Chapter!...!**

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

_***-We're not Normal-*  
**_

Sounds; muffled voices, surround me, from more than one direction. I try to open my eyes, but they feel so heavy like I haven't had any sleep for a week. I feel a warm, feverish hand holding onto my own, and I'm pretty sure that I'm blushing. Okay, since my eyes are rebelling against me, let's try another tactic; '_arm, I will you to move, and I swear to all that is red and furry if you don't I'm gonna hurt you'_

Yes! Whose almost conscious and ordering her limbs? This girl!

"Guys, she's waking up!" A voice beside me called, breaking the confusing, mumbled arguments.

Silence falls over the room and I really wish my eyes would open. Maybe I can threaten them too? –Evil smile-

'_Eyes, you better open or I'm gonna get brown contact lenses and cover your blue eyeball up'_

Whoop, whoop, shake that ass, whoop, whoop! Their starting to open!

Fuzzy figures make their way in my line of vision and I squint my eyes, trying to see make out the faces.

Lacy, Fallon and Aleera are sitting on the couch opposite the one I'm occupying. _Seth_ is sitting beside me, _holding_ my hand looking worried. Jacob is standing by the doorway, concern hiding in his eyes as he smiles at me. _Paul _is standing on the other side of the room, _far_ away from me and the other girls. My dad is sitting in his wheelchair in his usual spot; near the hall. The rest – wait, what? When did my dad get here?

_Maybe while you were off in La-la land_ my inner self retorted, fun; isn't she?

Anyway the rest of the cult and their other halves are either sitting on the floor or just standing like a bunch of idiots.

Haha, Rachel isn't even _looking_ at Paul. He looks so miserable. I guess every dog has its day. And to make it more funny, he actually _is_ a dog! A giant mutant dog that wanted to rip me too shreds. Okay, funny but not a safe mutant doggie.

"Is she okay?" Collin asked looking at me like I'm weird.

Why's he looking at me like that?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him.

"Because you're laughing at nothing." Oh! I guess I laughed out loud and not just in my head.

"Sophy, what do you remember happened today?" Sam asked me.

"Uhm, me punching an idiot, said idiot turning into a giant, mutant dog and wanting to eat me. Then I think I blacked out," I cast a glare at Paul.

"We are not 'mutant dogs'," Paul grumbled.

"Shut it, Cujo," I smiled, this is so fun!

Paul growled, but I could care less about that dog having fleas up his ass.

"Down boy," I scolded. I swear if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under now.

"Soph, do you want Paul to phase again?" Seth asked, squeezing my hand and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Seth, that's her way of dealing with what happened. Would you rather have her cowering away and bawling her eyes out?" Lacy asked, speaking for the first time since I woke up.

Seth sighed, looking at me with such emotion in his eyes I feel like I could drown in them all.

"Okay, can anybody please explain to me how that idiot exploded into a giant fur ball?" I asked; I'm really curious cauze he was one of the wolves that chased me.

"Sophy, remember the legends?" My dad asked, looking at me.

"Uhm, yeah who wouldn't? The Third wife's sacrifice, the _cold ones_ and the spirit warriors," I despise all vampires, really I do.

"Honey, they're true. Your brother and the rest of these boys and Leah and Brittany, they're the spirit warriors of our tribe," My dad explained, and I took my hand from Seth's.

That's why that russet brown wolf's eyes looked so familiar. I look at each of the cult – sorry they probably call themselves a _pack_ – searching for those familiar brown eyes. The last person I look at, Jacob, my brother, his eyes are a perfect match to the wolf that hurt my leg.

No, no, no, it can't be Jacob, if he found out that he hurt me, he would be crushed. We've always been protective over each other.

"Sophy, are you okay?" Jacob asked, concern written over his face.

"You- you're the russet one, the big brown wolf," I stuttered, my hand automatically touching and resting on my cast-covered leg.

He nodded.

I look at each of my friends, meeting each pair of eyes; brown/green, Rich brown and lastly hazel. They nod in understanding.

"Are you okay with the fact that we morph into giant wolves whenever we get angry?" Quil asked from his spot on the floor.

I nod, "I've seen weirder," I mumble under my breath, the girls stifle their laughter.

"What do you mean you've seen weirder?" Jared questioned with a raised eyebrow. How did he hear that?

"Perks with being a shape-shifter – what we're classified as – is having heightened senses," Adam explained, standing next to the couch by Lacy, Aleera and Fallon.

So that's how Jacob heard me that time!

I nod my head, the other girls mimicking me.

"So what did you mean by that?" He asked again.

I sighed. We were met with questioning looks.

"We're not normal either," Aleera stated with an uneasy voice.

"I guess the cat's out the bag," I said with a grin, I really couldn't resist saying that. I've been waiting a long enough to say that.

"Hey, that's offensive!" Lacy scolded. I just shrugged.

"What do you mean you're not normal?" My dad asked, leaning forward in his wheelchair.

"We, uh, we're… Sophy, you're the leader, you explain," Fallon stuttered, tossing me the 'explaining' potato.

"What! Bu- bu, ugh fine," I threw my hands in the air, being dramatic.

"Okay, so how do I put this normally? We can change into animals!" I cheered; the girls laughed and shook their heads, while my dad and the fur balls stared at me like I have three heads.

"What do you mean?" Brady asked confusion in his voice.

I sighed, "I mean; we can change into, slightly bigger than average, animals,"

"I know that, what I meant was how?"

"Mix emotions, duh," That came from Lacy.

"What?" Wow, we have an awesome echo in the house.

"To be honest, we've all seen you before. But we just didn't know it was you at the time," Fallon interjected.

"Might I add, you guys really smell bitter," Ah, Aleera, always the truth speaker.

My dad was nodding, a look of '_I'm-thinking-do-not-disturb'_ on his face, while the others just looked dumbfounded.

I sighed, I've been sighing a lot lately, "Let's just show them," I got off the couch, much to Seth's protest, and limped outside. Might I add that my leg is in more pain than it was earlier?

I heard footsteps behind me, and the girls joined me on the grass field/space, also known as our front yard. My dad and the fur balls and their girlfriends all stood on the porch or on the small patch in front of us.

We took another step backwards and put our hands up; indicating for them to stay where they are.

"Jake, promise me you won't feel guilty," I requested.

"Why?"

"Just promise, please," I begged.

"Okay, I promise I won't feel guilty," He said with a confused voice.

"Thanks,"

I looked at the girls and nodded, "Are you sure _you_ wanna shift? Your leg," Fallon stated.

"Nah, I'm fine," I lied.

They nodded. Okay, mix emotions; the situation with Seth that ought to do it.

The burning traveled up my arms and through my body, warming me all over.

I shook out my fur and stretched. Okay, _that_ was a bad idea.

_Ouch, I guess my leg still isn't healed _I laughed in my head.

The girls gave me a look, turning their attention back to the people in front of my house.

Looks of remembrance etched onto their faces, my dad looked confused but happy.

Paul had an even more annoyed look on his face, wait he was a grey-ish color; Hehehe, he was the wolf that ran into the tree! O yeah, I'm awesome.

Basically the emotions on their faces were surprise. The last person I looked at was Jake; his face held surprise and grief and lastly guilt. I whined looking at him with pleading eyes.

_Now he's gonna feel guilty! _

_Then let him! He's the one that hurt you _Aleera countered sitting on my left.

_I can't do that, he didn't know it was me _I growled.

_Hey, let's not fight okay _Fallon interrupted.

I sighed _Sorry Leera_

_I'm sorry too, Soph_

_Okay, now that we have peace again, how did you guys react when they explained it to you? _I wondered.

_Basically the same as you, just we didn't tease a hotheaded werewolf _Lacy stated.

I nodded _I almost forgot, how long was I out?_

_Almost three hours _Aleera said stretching out her hind legs.

_Oh cool, wait! Three hours? I was out that long?_

_Jep!_ Echoed in my mind.

I nodded again, trying to sit back on my hind legs, but winching when a pain shot up my leg. A metallic scent reached my nose and I looked at my leg to see it bleeding.

_Ah fudge apples, my stitches pulled open!_

_I think we should shift back _Fallon suggested. Lacy, Aleera and I agreed.

I thought of one emotion and I felt the heat evaporate from my body, leaving me standing on two feet, well standing on one foot while the other leg is bent upwards.

"Uhm, I think I need to go to the doctor's," I said with a sheepish grin.

"If it's okay with you guys, I can phone my granddad to help her," Nessie suggested, looking at my dad, Jacob and Sam. They nodded and she pulled out her phone, dialing a number.

"Okay, I'm gonna go back into the house," I stated limping towards the front door.

"No! You shouldn't walk, you can hurt yourself," Seth exclaimed rushing over and carefully picking me up, _against my protest_.

"I can walk perfectly fine on my own," I pouted as he walked into the house and set me on the couch, sitting beside me.

The others followed us inside and took their previous places, turning to look at us with interested faces.

"Okay, so can you girls explain to us how and when this happened to you?" My dad questioned.

Lacy and I looked at Fallon and Aleera, since it happened to them first.

Aleera cleared her throat, "Well, the first time it happened to me was when Jared yelled at my mother, then ran out the house and I didn't see him for three days. I remember hundreds of emotions flood my mind and body then I found myself outside in the woods with black paws instead of feet. Naturally, I began freaking out and ran to Fallon's house only to find a big lioness hiding in the tree line and hearing Fallon's voice in my head.

After hours we sort of figured out what happened to us, but we weren't sure how and why it happened, we basically used the theory from the legends. We finally got our emotions under control and we shifted back to our human form." Fallon nodded in conformity.

My dad nodded, turning to look at me and Lacy to hear our explanations, but I barely registered what happened.

I smelled it before I saw it, my stomach churned as the sour smell invaded my nostrils. I placed a hand over my stomach and one over my mouth.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," My voice came out muffled, and it felt as though my stomach turned into a raging sea. I'm not sure who, but someone passed me a bucket and once it was in my hands and near my face; my breakfast and lunch rushed out of my stomach and into the bucket, emptying my stomach of all contents.

I felt a feverish hand rub circles on my back, and I heard the front door open. I looked up with watery eyes and a low growl erupted from my chest, but was replaced by the rest of my lunch spewing out of my stomach.

I heard a hiccup, and another one, and another one; and instantly knew it was Lacy- whenever a vampire is near or we smell one she starts hiccupping like crazy.

Aleera began coughing and Fallon sneezed over and over again.

"Who invited the mosquito over?" I growled, before another wave of queasiness washed over me.

"What?" I think Max asked.

"She meant,-hiccup- who invited,-hiccup- the vampire,-hiccup-," Lacy managed out, glaring at the pale white creature.

"You know about vampires?" Craig questioned in disbelieve.

We nodded our heads. I wiped my mouth with my black sleeve and laid my pounding head back on the couch, I can still hear Lacy hiccup, Aleera's coughing not as violent as before and Fallon's sneezing happening every few seconds.

"Thank you for coming Carlisle," I heard my dad say to the vampire.

"It's no problem, I'm happy to help where I can," A velvety voice said. I heard footsteps reach near me and my eyes snapped open, intensifying my headache.

The blond haired vampire; with his doctors coat and badge that read _Dr. Cullen, _stood in front of me with a black doctors bag and a friendly smile.

"Hello, you must be Sophy," His voice sounds friendly but that's probably just a disguise. I can't believe my dad brought a vampire into our house.

"I'm Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle. I heard you pulled some off your stitches open, I'm just gonna clean up the wound and stitch it back up," He came nearer and I growled at him. There is no way in hell that I'm letting this vampire work on my _bleeding_ leg.

Dr. Cullen stopped and lifted a hand in surrender, looking at my dad and Jacob with a perplexed gaze.

"Sophy, he's not gonna hurt you, he's the doctor that helped me when I hurt my shoulder," Jacob stated, walking over to me and sitting on the armrest of the couch.

I shook my head, "I'd rather bleed to death than let a vampire touch me. Especially when I'm _bleeding_, since they _drink blood_!"

Jacob sighed; he knows I'm stubborn, just like he is.

"Please Niesie? Carlisle and the other Cullen's only drink animal blood, not human blood, I promise," Seth said with pleading eyes.

Animal blood, seriously? What am I? A freaking Alien?

"Yeah, animal blood," I said, Seth, _Carlisle, _my dad and Jacob smiled.

"Cauze ya know, I'm totally not an animal; wolves are considered Extraterrestrial beings, right?" I continued.

They sighed, Lacy laughing through her hiccups, along with Aleera and Fallon.

"Our blood isn't appetizing to them, if they drink our blood it would cauze us to die. Their venom doesn't have the same effect on us like it has on humans. It's like poison to us," Brittany said from her spot near the window, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Even worse!" I exclaimed.

"Oh for the love of… Give me a knife," Leah said, walking into the kitchen. She returned with a big and sharp knife. She walked over to us, stopping a mere foot or two away. She held the knife to her hand and pressed down on it, dragging it across her palm; blood gushing out of the wide incise.

I gasped, staring at the red liquid as she held her palm out to Carlisle. The vampire wrinkled his nose and turned his face away from her hand, mumbling something about it smelling like a dog.

"See? Now quit being stubborn and let him help you, before my brother has a panic attack and before I decide that I'll do it," Leah huffed, walking over to Ethan; who looked overly worried. She showed him her palm and he relaxed, smiling at her with a loving smile.

Her palm was completely healed! Man I wish we healed that fast, I mean my tibia is almost completely healed; only a few cracks that have to heal up.

I sighed and closed my eyes again, motioning for the vampire doctor to get on with it.

"Can someone get me my Pur-Bloka? I've got a headache the size of Asia," I asked, massaging my temples.

I heard footsteps leave the room and then enter again; I opened my eyes and took my med-bag from Max along with the glass of water. I smiled at him and he smiled back, sitting on the floor in front of Aleera again.

I opened my bag and took the small plastic bottle out, taking one of the small purple pills out and placed it in my mouth, gulping down the cold water.

"Why did you say 'our blood'? I'm nothing like you flea bags," I asked Brittany, averting my attention from my leg and the vampire.

"You think you're one of the felines? If I remember correctly, wolves are canines, not felines," She stated, pushing her short black hair behind her ears.

I laughed, "I know that, but I mean I'm not a werewolf, cauze I can still do things that you guys can't,"

She scoffed, "We are not werewolves we're shape-shifters. And I doubt you can do something we can't. You're only smaller than us, cauze you're younger,"

"Wanna bet?" I said, then winched as the doctor cleaned out the wound. Seth shifted next to me, worry on his face. What's wrong with him?

"Sure, twenty bucks says you're just another small shifter," She smirked.

"Twenty says I'm more awesome than any of you fur balls," I said, holding out my hand. She walked forward and shook my hand.

"_Just leave me alone Sam!" Brittany yelled, slamming close the front door of a house._

"_Brittany Uley, get back in this house! I'm not done with you yet," Sam's voice came from near the door._

_Brittany walked into the forest, her temper at its peak._

_Sam came up behind her, "Where were you last night?"_

"_Why do you wanna know? It's my business not yours,"_

"_I'm your brother and legal guardian; you live with me and Emily, not on your own. It's my right to know where you were last night," He growled._

"_You suddenly care about me after four years? Pathetic Sam! I never wanted to come here,"_

"_Well, maybe if you didn't get kicked out of your old school, mom wouldn't have had to send you up here,"_

_Brittany's body filled with tremors, her entire frame shaking. In less than a second Brittany was replaced by a small brown, white and grey wolf, yelping and growling at Sam._

Wicked! They shift when they get angry, that's gotta be difficult.

"Why are you still holding my hand?" Brittany questioned, I looked at her with a smirk and released her hand.

"So, how are you gonna prove that you're '_more awesome than us'?" _She asked.

"The first time you shifted, you and Sam had an argument about you sneaking out or something. You two were in the woods yelling at each other, when you began shaking and morphed into a brown, grey and white wolf," I stated with a smile on my face. Every one's jaws dropped in shock. O yeah, I'm the best!

"How did you know that?" She asked, shocked.

"I can see the past and the future," I shrugged.

"Yeah, and I can make objects move," Lacy stated, hiccupping at the end. The magazine on the coffee table lifted up and floated over to Brittany. She took the book stunned, gapping at it.

"I believe you owe me twenty bucks," I smirked.

"I'll give it to you once I have my wallet by me," Brittany replied dazed.

"Is that all you girls can do?" My dad asked with a warm smile and curiosity in his eyes.

We shook our heads.

"We can do one more thing," Fallon said with a sneeze.

"And what is that?" Brady questioned.

"Aleera, you go first," Lacy said.

Aleera nodded and her rich brown eyes turned pure white. A huge gust of wind blew through the house, and she made a tiny tornado in front of Jared. She smiled and let her eyes turn back to their brown color.

"Fallon," She nodded and her eyes faded to a lime/forest green. My failed attempt of growing a flower – which died after two weeks from lack of water –, began gaining color and growing. Her eyes faded back to their hazel color as she sneezed.

"My turn," Lacy smiled, her brown/green eyes changing to a glowing blue. The last bit of water in my glass lifted out and she made shapes with it, before splashing Quil in the face with it. She laughed at his shocked face and let her eyes change back to normal.

She nodded to me and I breathed in closing my eyes. When I opened them again I looked at the girls and they nodded.

"Well, I can't exactly show you what I can do, cauze someone might get hurt, plus there's not enough sunlight in the house. So yeah, I can do what they did, except with fire," I stated, and let my eyes fade back to blue.

The room was silent, and doctor Carlisle went back to stitching up the cuts.

The faces of the _pack _and my family were complete shock and amazement. The silence lingering strongly in the house.

"My sister is awesome!" Quil exclaimed and we broke out laughing.

* * *

**Okay, so guys, I please understand what I'm about to tell you:  
I think I'm only going to update in the holidays, cause I'm swamped with homework and projects! I'll probably be posting a few chapters a week. Check my profile for the dates when I'm on holiday.**

**I really love, like L.O.V.E my reviews, they make my day! You guys are awesome! :D ;)**

**Over a **_**1,000 **_**views?! OMW! I love you guys sooooo-ooo much! 3 3 3**

**Please leave a review or send me a PM, I like hearing from my readers; you guys give me the inspiration to write!**

***~Loviez (Alwayz)~*  
…Brown*Eyed*Wolfie…**


	7. Deciding My Ass!

_Disclaimer: Don't Own Twilight, Wish I did, but **someone **(SM) beat me to writing it. I swear I had the idea before her! (JK)_

**Heyy! I'm back. I know that I could probably tell you my excuses, but there are too much (all true) and I did tell you guys in the previous chapter that I'm only going to be able to update during my school holidays. So yeah…**

**I wanna thank ALL of you who faved/followed/review this story, you guys are the ones hat give me inspiration to write. I was actually thinking of deleting this story because I felt like I was seriously neglecting it, but then I re-read all my reviews and it gave me hope and inspiration to continue. That and I guess I have this weird liking to have ideas whilst I write exams. So I also got mused by that.**

**Okay I guess I'm blabbering and I think most of you have stopped reading this, but any-who…**

**On with the Storyyy…!**

* * *

_***-Deciding My Ass!-***_

"Sophy get out here!" Aleera called from outside.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!" I shouted back. I slipped into my sneakers and jogged out the house, locking the door on my way out.

I walked over to the girls and smiled at them – their glares softened a bit, just a bit.

"Sorry, but if they want all of us there then they should be willing to wait a few extra minutes," I stated as I began walking along the dirt path to Sam and Emily's place.

"Yeah, but this meeting sounds important; so we should be punctual," Fallon said, pushing her hair behind her ears. You could se her dark brown roots begin to conquer her dyed light brown locks – the green completely gone from her hair. Lacy, Aleera and my hair have also begun to loose their dyed color.

So, I'm guessing you're wondering what 'meeting' we're talking about, right? Well it has been almost an entire week since we found out about our brothers being mutant dogs, that there are vampires living close too us, and since we told our brothers that we too are not normal. And the tribe elders (my dad, Old Quil and Aunt Sue) and the two remaining packs of LaPush decided to hold a meeting today to speak to us about our wolfy and caty-ness. Hehe, if the girls could read my thoughts now…

I skipped over fallen tree trunks and uprooted roots, walking backwards and facing my three best friends. Oh! And the best news: my cast finally came off! I'm so happy about that. Unfortunately, I now have a medium sized scar running down my leg – and it doesn't look like it's gonna disappear any time soon.

"So, what do you think they wanna talk to us about?" Lacy questioned, pulling her jacket tighter around her body as the wind rushed pass us.

I shrugged, "I'm guessing about our shifting and our weird powers."

She nodded, "Do you think Embry will be there?" She asked not so subtly.

Aleera, Fallon and I grinned at her, "Why'd you wanna know?" Aleera asked raising an eyebrow.

A blush crept up her neck, her cheeks tinting pink.

"I-I was just curious," She stuttered.

"Yeah, well your blush says different." Fallon teased.

"And let's just say, there's a surprise waiting for you," I mumbled under my breath.

Lacy's eyes darted to me, sparking with curiosity.

"You saw something didn't you!"

I smirked, "Maybe."

"Tell me!"

"Nope."

"Please, Soph."

"Nah ah. Then it won't be a surprise."

She pouted, "Great friends I have."

"You better believe it!" I grinned at her as we came in view of the cabin/house. I saw Aunt Sue's truck parked out front along with Dad's and Quil's. The front door to the house was standing wide open, so we didn't bother knocking cauze ya know – the house is filled with wolves.

To say I was surprised to see both packs – complete, not one missing – would be an understatement. I knew Sam and Paul would be there as they are the Alpha and Beta, and I knew that Jacob and Leah would be there (the same reason as Sam and Paul) and of course my dad, Old Quil and Aunt Sue, but being in a house filled with fifteen shape-shifting wolves is a little bit unnerving.

"Good afternoon girls!" Emily greeted us with a semi-awkward hug, seeing as Sam kinda tensed and glared at us – like he thought we wouldn't notice.

We greeted her in return, along with the rest of the pack. I smirked at Embry and wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"What?" He asked, tearing his gaze away from Lacy.

I shook my head, "Nothing, just nothing."

We took the last remaining seats at the table, sitting across from the elders and with the Alphas and Betas on both sides of us. The rest of the packs stood around the table, and I grinned as Embry stood behind Lacy's chair, earning a glare from Quil. I held back a sigh as Seth stood behind my chair, the heat from his body rolling onto me – making me wanna take my jacket off.

I saw the other girls' flustered faces and sighed, shrugging off my jacket. They followed and sighed in delight.

"We have gathered this meeting to discuss your phasing and developments," Old Quil stated beginning the meeting officially.

"What's 'phasing'? I remember the guys saying that when we found out about the whole '_we're shape-shifters, beware' _thing," Lacy asked her grandfather.

The room erupted in bellowing chuckles. We glared at the boys, quickly causing them to shut-up.

"Phasing is what we call when we turn into our wolf selves," Jacob explained.

"Oh, so you call it phasing, we call it shifting," Lacy stated. He nodded.

"Back to the subject at hand," Dad started. "Since there has not been any record or history about phasing Quileutes with another extra ability – you four are considered the first of your kind."

"As I heard from Billy, I understand that you Aleera can phase into a panther, correct?" Old Quil's rough voice asked. Aleera nodded.

"And you Fallon can phase into a lioness?" Fallon nodded. "And Lacy, you're a tiger?" Another nod.

"We guessed that since you Sophia, are a direct descendant from Ephraim Black explains you being a wolf. But we do not know why you three-," Old Quil pointed at Lacy, Aleera and Fallon. "Are different, we have a theory which suggests you may be average shape-shifters, capable of taking any form given to you."

We nodded, "So that means we can change into other animals too?" Fallon questioned.

"Unfortunately, no. We think that being able to phase into the animal you are, means you probably have a close connection and/or trait with said animal." Aunt Sue stated, sipping from her cup of steaming liquid.

"Oh."

"Well, that clears up a few things, but I think we'll live. Are there anything else you would like o discuss with us?" I asked, looking the elders in the eye.

They nodded, "Yes, there is one more thing we would like to discuss with you." Dad said, locking gazes with my brother and Sam.

"Since there are already two packs protecting LaPush, we unfortunately don't need another one."

My gaze hardened, the girls turning to look at me, "What are you trying to say, dad?"

He sighed, "What I'm saying is, that you girls are gonna have to join Jacob's pack or Sam's pack. The choice is entirely up to you."

How dare they?! We're not things that you can auction off. And why the hell can't there be another pack? We've been running around LaPush for more than two years!

"Do you girls want to join my pack or Jacob's?" Sam asked looking at my friends. I glared at him.

"We follow Sophy; she's _our Alpha_, not you or anyone else." Aleera glared.

"We understand you girls have come a far way just being the four of you, but being girls you can't protect yourselves against a vampire. You would have more protection in a _bigger_ pack, with experienced fighters." Sam continued.

_That_ was the last straw. Seth stumbled backwards as I stood up.

I laughed a humorless laugh, "You can take your offers and shove them where the sun don't shine. We are a pack and/or pride; we stick together – on our own." I looked at my sisters and we nodded.

"We decline any offer or suggestion or demand for us to join an existing pack. Just because we're girls don't mean we're helpless." I rested my hands on the table.

"I'm sorry Sophia, but that can't be done. You four have to join one of these two packs." Old Quil stated with a sigh.

"I'd rather _leave_ before I join a pack filled with boys – and two girls -. So, now it's _your_ choice: either we stay a pack, or we leave LaPush." I sat back in my chair, leaning back into it. My sisters following my motion.

My dad paled a little, along with Embry whose face filled with fear and worry. Jacob began wringing his hands, his thinking face in place. Sam had an annoyed look on his face, along with determination. Old Quil looked at his granddaughter – his eyes searching for any sign of us bluffing. Aunt Sue looked at me and then behind me at Seth, her gaze softening with a small smile.

"I say they stay and remain a pack," Jacob's voice rang out in the silence. Embry nodded along with Jared and an aggravated Paul and determined Quil. The chair moved slightly and I saw Seth's reflection in the plate Emily had placed on the table – he was nodding in agreement.

Dad, Aunt Sue and Old Quil shared looks – communicating with their eyes.

Dad cleared his throat, "All who thinks they should remain in LaPush and stay a pack, raise your hand." Everyone – and I mean _everyone_ even Brittany - raised their hands, everyone but Sam.

"Brittany?" He looked at her in disbelieve.

She shrugged, "They're not so bad, and I can learn what can happen in the future with Sophy. Plus, be glad I'm your sister, cause with what you said about girls not being able to protect ourselves pissed me off – and I actually thought of leaving _your_ pack and joining Sophy's." Then she walked out the room and up the stairs.

Sam sighed then agreed.

"Then it's settled, you girls can stay a pack. This meeting is now officially over." Old Quil stood up, along with Aunt Sue who pushed my dad towards the kitchen. Sam stood up and joined them.

The guys, plus Leah, congratulated us then split up – doing various things such as; eating, watching TV, watching me and Lacy (that was Embry and Seth), eating, wrestling over the remote, oh, and did I mention eating?

A weird sense of déjà vu swept over me and I began grinning. The girls gave me questioning looks, but I just shook them off.

Brittany reappeared in the room, walking over to us – just like I predicted. She stopped in front of me, holding out her hand. I took the two ten-dollar bills in her hand and smiled.

"I don't break my deals." She shrugged with a smile.

I smiled back, handing her one of the bills, "Here, I sorta cheated anyways."

She laughed and walked back to, what I'm guessing, her room. Just as she disappeared, Embry walked over to us and tapped Lacy on the shoulder.

She looked up at him and smiled - her blush bright on her cheeks. "Hey, Embry."

He grinned at her, "Hey, Lacy. Can I u-uhm, talk to you out back?"

I stood up, "We'll meet you down the road, Lace." I smirked at her – wiggling my eyebrows at her. Fallon and Aleera gave her mischievous smiles. Lacy's blush grew darker. It's a good thing her skin is like any other Quileute.

Fallon, Aleera and I called goodbye and walked out the door, slowly walking down the dirt path.

"So what did you se-," Aleera started, but was cut off by a screaming Lacy running towards us with a _huge_ grin on her face.

"_You knew! You saw it and you didn't tell me!"_ She pointed her finger at me accusingly. I smiled an innocent smile.

"Knew what?" Fallon asked, raising an eyebrow.

I laughed as Lacy giggled, "_Embry asked me out!"_

Fallon and Aleera giggled and laughed along with us, planning out what Lacy's gonna wear.

I must say, this has been an interesting day.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the end of this chapter, but I'm typing the second one over as we speak. It's all written down so I just have to type it over. The next chapter is gonna have some Seth/OC. I'm not gonna go into detail about Lacy and Embry's date, but I'm thinking of making a One-Shot about it. If I have the time.**

**PS… If you've watched the move '_The Covenant'_ then check out my fanfic about it. The story's name is '_Order Of Angels'_. So, yeah…hehe.**

**Leave your comments in a review or PM me. You can tell e what an awful author I am for not updating soon, or you can just start a chat with me. I love getting o know my readers (Not in the stalker-ish way)**

***~Loviez  
…Brown*Eyed*Wolfie…**

**(PSS… I might be changing my Pen-name) **


	8. From This Moment On

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight. But I have an evil plan to take over the world and then finally steal the rights to Twilight. Anybody wanna join?_

**Heyy! It's been a while hasn't it? I'm gonna make this short. I know I said I was gonna update Sunday, but there were a few last minute changes I wanted to make.**

**Anyway, Lacy and Embry's date is already posted. It's called **_**"Dating Secrets" **_**So you can go read their date. I hope you guys enjoy that and this chapter, cause it took me a long time to write this, since I'm terribly inexperienced wth writing romance scenes.**

**Anyway… please read the A/N at the bottom, it's important! **

**Anywho!... On wif the STORY…!**

* * *

_***-From This Moment On,  
I'm counting on you-***_

"Bleh! How cam something so disgusting taste so good?" I asked no one in particular. I shook my head and popped another chocolate egg in my mouth and too a sip of my Coke.

It may sound disgusting, but it's so nice; you can't stop!

"If you don't like it, then why do you keep eating it that way?" Lacy asked, showing me a grey tank top. I shook my head and she threw it back in her closet.

I'm currently in Lacy's room helping her choose an outfit for her date with Embry in five hours. So far we already have her shoes picked out and how she's going to wear her hair.

"Because, the taste is addictive!" I exclaimed, eating another egg and taking another sip of Coke. She laughed and pulled out a blue tight fit tunic-slanted hem shirt. Mmmhmm...That would fit by her shoes, now if only she had a…

I jumped up from her bed – startling Lacy in the process – and went over to her closet. I scanned the drawers and finally my eyes found what I was looking for.

I grabbed the white skirt along wth her black jacket and took the shirt from her hands. I held up the attire and shifted my head – picturing my cousin wearing it.

I nodded and flung the clothes at her. She caught them wth a surprised squeal and looked at me questioningly.

"There's your outfit for tonight." I took her jacket and hung it behind her door.

"You want me to wear a skirt?" She raised an eyebrow, holding the piece of material in question in the air.

"Yes my dear cousin. Show that wolf why tigers have their stripes." I winked at her – her cheeks tinting red.

"Yeah, but unless you want my brother to have a hear attack and possibly lock me up in here – I suggest you change the skirt." She threw the skirt at me.

"Leave your brother to me." I smirked, throwing the skirt back. She sighed and walked over to her bed, moving our candy – her sour-worms and Sprite and my chocolate eggs and Coke – away and placing the clothes in a heap in the centre of her bed.

She picked up her candy and cooldrink and plopped down on the ground, leaning against her bed. I mimicked her actions and sat down beside her, sipping my Coke.

"I don't even wanna hear that conversation." She said as she ate a green and yellow worm, her face scrunching up at the sour taste. Haha, man I wish I had a camera right now.

I laughed. "Don't worry; I won't scare him _too_ much. Besides, I'm saving my energy for Embry if he messes up your date tonight." I grinned at her, receiving an eye rol in return.

She smacked my arm and took a sip of her Sprite, rolling her eyes at me again. I guess people like rolling their eyes at me, cauze Jacob and Rachel rolled their eyes at me this morning.

Lacy and I talked for a while… actually make that an hour and twenty minutes, but to us that really is a while. Our longest confo lasted three hours and fifty-five minutes. I sighed and stood up from the floor, stretching in the process. I bent down and picked up my empty Coke bottle and my plastic wrapper, which had contained my candy, and threw both of them in Lacy's blue and white trash-basket. Lacy stood up and followed my actions, stretching and dumping her empty wrappers in her trash-basket.

"Is your brother home?" I asked her as I stood by her bedroom door. I didn't hear anything besides us two in the house, but Quil may be sleeping.

Lacy laughed and shook her head. "No, he's at Emily's – where there's food, there's Quil."

I smiled and shook my head. "I know, jeeze those wolves really know how to eat!" I walked down the hall, Lacy following behind me.

"You're telling me, sister." She opened her front door and stepped out onto the porch, staring at the driveway that leads to the forest, the turn-off to my house and the man road to town.

I stepped out and stood next to her, relishing in the soft breeze and the warm rays of the very-rare sun. The weather rapport had said we have sunny skies the entire week… let's see how long that holds out.

I sighed. "I better get home and let you start getting ready." Lacy nodded and gave me a hug and waved as I walked down her driveway.

I quickly jogged into the forest, walking in deep enough not to be seen by humans, before I let the burning sensation spread up my arms and legs, down my spine and up towards my head. I fall on all fours and shake out my fur, stretching my hind legs and my front legs. I let out a howl, listening for any of my pack mates. Silence. Thank goodness!

Don't get me wrong, I love sharing my mind with my sisters, but it's freaking delightful to have my mind to myself in my wolf form. Not having to keep track of what I think or what I don't think, only my own mind voice.

I jump over a fallen tree and run as fast as I can, dodging trees and uprooted tree roots, until I reach our clearing. I trudge over to the river and bend my head to drink some water.

_Snap!_

My head darts from side to side, listening and looking for the person, animal or thing that caused the sound. Movement at the edge of the clearing catches my attention and I crouch down low, sneaking towards it with the tall grass as my cover.

As I come closer, the outline of a huge animal makes its way into view. As it came entered the clearing fully, I saw one of the wolves – which one, I'm not sure, but it looks familiar. I know it's not Jacob or Paul, because it has sandy brown fur… Wait a minute!

That's the wolf the girls and I saw when Jacob and the other wolves chased me!

I keep low, watching as the wolf trudges over to the river. I follow, silently and as fast as I could. I observe the wolf; it's not as big as the others, a bit on the gangly side, but I still wouldn't mess with it since it is still _way_ bigger than I am. I'm guessing this one probably has the best hearing, since he/she was the first to hear me that day.

The wolf finished drinking from the river and laid down, resting its head on its front paws, eyes closed and tail swishing, ear perked and alert.

Mhmm… wonder if I could speak to it, like I heard them last time.

_Testing, testing… can you hear me?_

The wolf's eyes snapped open, searching its surroundings before they drooped close again.

_Hey! Sandy, can you hear me? _I inched closer, listening to the river rushing by and the wolf's deep breathing and the beating of its heart. _Thump-tha-thump, thump-tha-thump, _repeat.

The wolf's eyes snapped open again, this time t lifted its head and turned it sideways, and listening for something who I'm guessing is me.

_~Who's there?~ _A male voice asked, it sounded almost like…

_Can you hear me, Sandy? _I crept even closer, reaching the edge of the grass line.

_~Yeah, I can. Who are you?~_

_Take a guess, Sandy_

_~I'm not good at guessing, and quit calling me Sandy!~_

_Nah, I'm good with calling you Sandy, Sandy. Now guess!_

I heard the wolf sigh and I refrained from snorting a laugh, afraid I'd compromise my position.

_~Uhm… Lacy?~ _He asked.

_Nope, Lacy's busy getting ready for her date with Embry._

_~Aleera?~_

_Nah ah_

_~Fallon?~_

_Try again_

_~So-Sophy?!~_

_Bingo! We have a winner _I giggled, watching as the wolf's eyes went wide.

_~Where are you? How can I hear you?~_

_Calm down, Seth. I'm in the clearing with you _I stood up, catching his attention, and trotted over towards him, plopping down in front of him. I curled my tail around my side.

_~Wow, you- you look beautiful~ _Seth-wolf stared at me with big eyes. I'm lucky that I don't blush in wolf form; otherwise I would be as red as my eyes when I manipulate fire!

_Thanks, I guess…_

Seth-wolf smiled a wolfy smile at me _~You're welcome!~_

I laughed _Let's change back, it's unusual for me to speak like this _

Seth nodded and turned his head. I concentrated on one emotion and I felt my bones shift back to my human form. Before Seth could run off, I reached out my hand and ran it through his fur. Wow, that's what you call soft fur! Seth's head snapped back towards me with big eyes, and if I didn't duck in time I would be sprawled out on the grass from his head whacking me.

He moved back, leaving my hand hanging in the air, and ran towards the woods – leaving me alone, without a goodbye. I sighed, what did I do wrong?

"You could have said goodbye before you left, ya know." I grumbled, sitting on the rock near the water.

"Sorry, I forgot you girls change back with your clothes on. I had to phase back behind a tree and pull on my pants." Seth's voice reached my ears as he jogged through the grass, wearing nothing but his jean cut-offs. Oh my word, he has abs!

He stopped in front of the rock and smiled down at me. I felt my heart skip a beat. He smiled wider. Damn, I forgot he could hear thing like that!

"Oh, wipe the smile from your face and sit down." I glared at him playfully.

He nodded and smiled at me again, sitting next to me on the big rock. His body heat rolled off him and onto me, and I shivered from the heat. (Damn, he's hot! Both ways!) Luckily, Seth didn't notice.

"So, what are you doing out here?" He asked me, staring at the water's surface. The sun gleaming off of the clear surface.

"I came here for a drink of water; I was on my way home from Lacy's. And you?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eye; his gaze was now centered on me.

"Same as you, was on my way home from Emily's." His brown gaze forcing me to look at him – I get lost in those brown hues so easily.

Seth and I have been getting quite close over the past few days; we're almost back to normal. He's at my house every morning, eating breakfast with us, asking me questions and just generally hanging out with me. He also apologized for being an ass to me two years ago; he explained to me how he had to break all ties to normal humans, meaning his friends. I understood and forgave him, I mean, sure he was an ass to me, but I understand now why he acted like he did. He was protecting me and the girls from being scared like Emily.

So, my and Seth's friendship is almost completely patched up.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, me staring in to his eyes and him staring in to mine. Everything else continued to move and live around us, the birds continued flying and chirping, the river's water continued to flow and glint in the sunlight. Everything continued, except me and Seth.

"Niesie, do you remember what I told you about imprinting?" Seth whispered, looking at me with so much emotion that I could have shifted for him!

I nodded.

Earlier this week I had saw a glimpse of Lacy and Embry's date where Embry told Lacy she was his imprint. I, of course, didn't know what that was, so I asked Jacob. Jake had laughed and told me to ask Seth, who in return had stuttered and told me about it. It's supposedly how the wolves find their soul mates, their one true love who they'll do anything and everything for. They're tied to that one person for life and they'll be anything for that one, special person. Personally, I think that's the most romantic and sweetest thing ever and I wish I could have an imprint, but I seriously doubt it.

"What about it?" I asked my voice just above a whisper.

Seth's eyes filled with adoration, and he took a deep breath. "Niesie, I- I imprinted on you." He said the words so softly, that at first I thought I heard him wrong, but when adoration left his eyes and love replaced it, I knew I didn't mishear him.

Seth, my best friend, my once-enemy, my crush, is my soul mate? Wow, I never thought that this would happen when I woke up this morning.

"Really?" I searched his eyes for a lie, a sign to tell me this was all a joke. But all I found in those dark puddles were complete and utter adoration and love.

"Really… I love you, Sophy. Even before I phased, and I still do." His voice was husky as he spoke, and when his hand reached up to tuck a piece of stray hair behind my ear and brushed against my cheek, my heart sped up, and he left a sparking sensation where he touched.

He loved me? Seth Clearwater, the boy who helped me when I fell off my bike when I was five years old, love me? Me?! My heart soared. All these years, I thought that what I felt for him was just a school-girl crush, but now he's my soul mate. All _mine! _I never thought that something this amazing could happen to me, since my mother died and since Seth left me. But I guess I was wrong! All this time, he's been my soul mate, and he was the person I used to have mud-fights with!

I looked deep in to his eyes, my emotions running haywire, but I didn't shift. I just focused on Seth, nothing but him. "I-I… I love you too." I whispered, crashing my lips against his. There was nothing to compare the kiss to. Bombs and Atom bombs held nothing against what happened when we kissed. It was amazing! I can't even describe it.

We pulled back; he rested his forehead against mine and smiled at me. "So, does this make you my girlfriend now?"

I laughed and kissed him again. Answering and silencing him at the same time.

My life just got a thousand times better… nothing can destroy it now that I have the one person I've loved since I understood the meaning of love.

* * *

**Eyy! So that's the end of this chappie!  
I need our help with a romantic date for my other story, pwease!?**

**Soo, pwease review?**

**Please Review. Reviews = Happy Authors. Happy Authors = More Inspiration. More Inspiration = Faster Updates!**

**loll**

**~*Loviez  
…Niesie…**


End file.
